Conquistando De Nuevo A Doble D
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Kevin está pasando por una situación terrible la cual debe solucionar. Doble D está molesto con él, su relación pende de un hilo, ¿podrán estar de nuevo juntos? ¿Podrá Doble D perdonar al pelirrojo?/KevEdd/Yaoi(ChicoXChico)/ADVERTENCIA: LEMON
1. Pobre Edd ¿O Kevin?

"Conquistando de Nuevo a Doble D"

"_Pobre Edd… ¿O Kevin?"_

La práctica de futbol americano había terminado ya hace 25 minutos y Doble D seguía esperando a su novio.

— ¡Cabeza de calcetín! —Sus dos amigos llegan junto a él, ambos lo miraron preocupados —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿De nuevo el barbilla de pata te hizo algo?

Doble D suspira bajando la mirada, escondiendo su rostro triste con ese gorro negro.

—N-no es nada Eddy, lo juró.

—A mi no me engañas, ese tarado te hizo algo.

—Doble D, vámonos —habla Ed con tono preocupado, Edd acepta de inmediato sin levantar la mirada ni emitir un solo sonido.

Comienzan a caminar, los tres en silenció; desde que entraron a la escuela Edd había cambiado, y aún más cuando acepto ser novio del patán de Kevin, hace ya más de un año y medio.

_Flash Back:_

—_**K-Kevin —habló entre cortado mirando a su alrededor, observando los globos rojos en forma de corazón con la escritura "Te Amo"; sus ojos se cristalizaron, todo el lugar estaba adornado con esos globos y algunas rosas y velas.**_

—_**Saludos… Doble D —Sonrió burlón acercándose al pelinegro con un tamo de rosas, se veía nervioso pero lindo —. Y-yo… s-solo quería decirte que… m-me gustas —las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de rojo y el sudor comenzaba a escurrir por sus frentes.**_

—_**-Kevin…**_

—_**Ha-hace unos meses me di cuenta, desde pequeños… sentía cosas por ti, por esa razón nunca te lastimaba y… siempre te molestaba —le acarició una de sus mejillas y los ojos de Doble D comenzaron a cristalizarse.**_

—_**Kevin…**_

—_**Solo… esto es de verdad Doble D, acepta salir conmigo, ¿sí? —le extendió el ramo de rosas con manos temblorosas y su rostro rojo, del color de las rosas; no recibió respuesta durante unos segundos, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y escuchar unos sollozos —. ¿Doble D?**_

—_**T-tu también m-me… g-gustas —Escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo, él sonrió, él sonrió y lo estrecho contra sí, rodeando su cintura aún con el ramo entre sus manos, beso la mejilla del chico de gorro y le pidió en un susurro:**_

— _**¿Puedo besarte? —El aludido se separó de Kevin, mirándolo sorprendido con los ojos cristalinos, aún derramando lágrimas, una de las manos del más alto atrapo una lágrima con su pulgar y con esto acariciar su mejilla —. Te quiero Doble D.**_

_**Con esas palabras en el aire se acerco lentamente a su rostro con su mano aún en su mejilla, el espació se redujo y sus labios se unieron, solo dos labios haciendo presión, solo dos respiraciones haciéndose una, solo sentimientos revoloteando en todo el lugar.**_

— _**¿Q-qué dices? —insistió al separarse, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes, al pelinegro le tembló el labio, pero al fin acepto, cerrando esto con un tierno y simple beso.**_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla recordando todos esos momentos felices junto con su pelirrojo, estaba triste, de hace unas semanas para acá se había comportado de una manera distante y fría, ya hasta comenzaba a molestar a los alumnos de grados inferiores y eso comenzó a decepcionar a Edd.

Su cuarto se encontraba a oscuras mientras sus brazos se aferraban a la almohada y sus lagrimas corrían libres, se sentía solo, extrañaba tanto al Kevin tierno y detallista que barias veces lo mataba de ataques del corazón por andar ambos en la motocicleta cuando salían de cita, ese Kevin que siempre le recordaba cuanto lo amaba, ese Kevin que lo miraba solo a él.

Otro día más de escuela, Eddward camina junto a sus amigos, aún en su cabeza se arremolina la tristeza de su aún relación fallida.

— ¡Hola tontos! —se escucha la voz seguida de un rugido de motocicleta, los Ed's caminan tranquilos para llegar a la parada de autobuses, hasta ser interrumpidos por el pelirrojo y su vehículo.

—Solo ignórenlo chicos —Los Edd's siguen caminando, tratando de alejarse de Kevin.

—Ey Doble D, te llevo —El nombrado lo mira, su voz fue tierna, como la primera vez que acepto irse con él sobre ese ataúd con ruedas.

_Flash Back:_

—_**O-oye Doble D, ¿quieres irte conmigo a la escuela? —Eddward lo consideró unos momentos, mirando ese pedazo de fierro con ruedas, le temía, sabía las estadísticas de muerte, pero Kevin le estaba ofreciendo llevarlo, estar más cercas de él.**_

—_**E-está bien —El dueño de la moto le pasó uno de los cascos, ambos se sonrieron, el de gorro se subió a la motocicleta y se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de su novio.**_

—_**Agárrate fuerte…**_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Ahora, era casi lo mismo, sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a la chamarra de cuero del pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, rezando para llegar rápido a la escuela.

La motocicleta se detiene y Doble D por fin puede abrir los ojos y suavizar el agarre de sus manos, todos los miraban pero nadie se metía con ellos, en un principio, el equipo de fut bol molestaba a Doble D, amenazándolo y a veces hasta golpeándolo, esos recuerdos lo entristecían demasiado, pero ahora, era inevitable hacerlo.

_Flash Back:_

_**El baño se encontraba solo, con una sola persona albergando sus sollozos y su dolor, Eddward se encontraba limpiando sus heridas frente al gran espejo, con un simple pedazo de papel y el agua de la llave, trataba de reprimir su tristeza, pero era inevitable.**_

_**La puerta es abierta bruscamente y de un momento a otro siente unos brazos apresarlo, un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, las manos del pelinegro se aferran al suéter verde de su contrario, llorando un poco más abiertamente.**_

—_**Tus bobo amigos se están encargando —De su bolcillo tracero extrajo un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Edd —. Yo después les daré su merecido —Besó su frente y acaricio su pómulo hinchado.**_

—_**N-no es necesario, estoy bien —Kevin posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios para acallar sus palabras.**_

—_**No me interesa nada de lo que digas, nadie, NADIE, toca a mi novio —con mucho cuidado tomó el rostro de Doble D y lo beso profundamente, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares —. Te quiero mucho MI Doble tonto —Volvieron a juntar sus labios, haciendo que todo desapareciera para el pelinegro.**_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Siente las manos de su novio rodear su cintura, haciéndole descender de la motocicleta. Sus pies tocan el pavimento del estacionamiento, mira como el pelirrojo le sonríe, y se extraña por no sentir esos retortijones en el estomago como cuando lo miraba de esa manera.

Sus labios son apresados por los del contrario, sintiendo suaves movimientos, pero no pudo contestar, ya no estaba seguro de sentir cosas por el pelirrojo, y eso lo hacía entristecer, porque al parecer Kevin aún lo amaba.

Ambos entran a la institución de la mano, como hace semanas no lo hacían, Edd se sente extraño, con esas miradas sobre él, el de suéter verde lo acompaña hasta su casillero, pero esa no fue una gran idea ya que, Johnny se encontraba obstaculizando el casillero del pelinegro.

—A un lado cabeza de chayote —Le empuja quitándolo del camino, con el ceño fruncido Edd se aleja de su novio y se acerca al compañero de Tablón.

—M-mil disculpas Johnny —le sonríe tiernamente y se acerca a su casillero de nuevo, ignorando por completo al de ojos verdes.

La campana suena, Edd observa cómo sus amigos apenas llegan de quien sabe dónde, saca algunas cosas de su casillero y lo cierra aún ignorando a su compañero.

—Nos vemos luego Doble D —Kevin se acerca a él, trata de besarlo en los labios, pero terminó por besar su mejilla, Edd había volteado la cara en el último centímetro —. ¿Sucede algo Doble D? —pregunta extrañado, mirándolo preocupado.

—No, nada, tengo clase, nos vemos —sin ningún otro contacto Doble D se retira del lugar, dejando a un Kevin preocupado por su pareja, jamás se había comportado de esa manera, siempre le respondía a los besos, y ahora, que lo había besado, no se sonrojo, ni lo separo, ni esas cosas que él hace, estaba raro, y eso no era una buena señal.

Era momento de hablar con su amigo Nat o con los bobos amigos de su pareja, debe saber que es lo que le pasa antes de perderlo, porque sabía que había estado actuando de una manera tan arrogante, como en tiempos de antaño, cuando eran unos niños que se burlaban de todo y de todos, que no les importaba nada, pero ahora era diferente, Kevin tenia novio, un novio que amaba de sobremanera y ya no se podía comportar de esa manera tan inmadura.

—Debe de ser algo muy importante como para sacarme de clases —Habla Nat con aire cansado, sentándose junto a su amigo en las gradas de la cancha de fut bol, Kevin suspira pesadamente, su rostro se encontraba entre sus manos, se veía desesperado y triste, haciendo preocupar al peli aqua—. ¿Qué sucede Kevin?

—C-creo que… creo que estoy perdiendo a Doble D —Su voz se corta en la palabra _**perder**__**, **_le dolía tanto pensar en eso, la simple palabra lo estremeció y lo hizo casi vomitar, no quería pensar en eso, pero su novio, o ex novio, le daba a entender eso con sus simples acciones.

—Oh, Kevin —Su amigo lo abraza al sentir que no aguantaría y en ese momento lloraría, sabía muy bien los sentimientos de su amigo hacia Eddward, desde ese día del experimento y el día de gimnasia los sentimientos del pelirrojo se reforzaron, y Nat lo ayudo a confesarse, y era momento de ayudarlo de nuevo, antes de que de verdad perdiera al amor de su vida.

…


	2. Manos A La Obra

"_Manos A La Obra"_

—Eddy, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le pide Nat al de baja estatura.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú —mete sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón y sigue caminando, seguido de su amigo descerebrado.

—Eddy, creo que tienes que hablar con el amigo de Kevin.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? —lo mira con la ceja levantada, Ed hace su típico puchero, haciendo los sonidos de cachorro regañado.

—Doble D ha estado raro, ¿qué tal si los aliens le lavaron el cerebro? Kevin debe saberlo.

— ¿No lo entiendes cabeza de chorlito? Kevin es el problema de Doble D.

— ¡¿Kevin es un extraterrestre?! —sus manos se posan en su cabeza, haciendo un _drama _—. ¡Doble D debe alejarse del extraterrestre! ¡Yo te salvo Doble D! —Comienza a correr en dirección a la escuela, ese día le tocaba estar en la enfermería al pelinegro, quedándose a veces hasta tarde.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —se volvió al peli aqua con el seño fruncido y con sus manos aún dentro de sus bolcillos

—Quiero hablar de Doble D y Kevin —Eddy levanta su ceja, pidiendo que se explicara más —. Tú sabes que Kevin se ha estado comportando… un tanto mal con Eddward y los demás alumnos —su acompañante asiente aún sin entender una sola palabra —. Kevin vino a mí y me dijo que… estaba perdiendo a Doble D.

—Y no es para mal, no sé como Doble D se pudo fijar en el patán de tu amigo, por mí, que ya nunca jamás vuelvan —se dio media vuelta para irse, pero su andar fue interrumpido por la voz de Nat.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Si no hacemos algo, ellos dejarán de ser una pareja y serán infelices, ¿acaso quieres eso para Doble D? —Eddy se queda estático, pensando en las últimas palabras del peli aqua.

Tenía mucha razón, Edd amaba tanto a Kevin, en estos días había estado triste y distante, ya no hablaba y siempre tenía la mirada perdida, si eso había sido solo porque Kevin lo ignoraba y volvía a ser el mismo de antes, no se imaginaba como se pondría si se separaba de Kevin.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —Nat sonríe victorioso, mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hace un mohín para _«pensar mejor», _ tenía que planear algo rápido antes de que todo se derrumbara.

Edd está cómodo leyendo sobre los cactus, sus ojos brillan y una pequeña sonrisa está plasmada en sus labios, las plantas desérticas eran su segundo amor, después de… después de Kevin. Baja el libro, su sonrisa y brillo habían desaparecido, ahora mira a Jim y fuera de la ventana, directo a la casa del pelirrojo, un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, como lo extrañaba.

— ¡Cabeza de calcetín, abre la puerta! —escucha la voz de su amigo y baja sin muchos ánimos.

—Saludos chicos —sus amigos se abren paso, se quitan los zapatos dejándolos donde cayeran, dándole más trabajo a su amigo del gorro.

—Tengo planeado hacer una velada, vamos a las colinas, creo que es tiempo de luciérnagas —sonríe desde el sillón mirando a su amigo.

—Pero Eddy…

—Si no vienes por las buenas… are que el cerebro de gallina te lleve a la fuerza —amenazo mirándolo molesto, Edd baja la mirada sin emitir un solo sonido —. Bueno, si eso quieres, ¡Ed, lleva al cabeza de calcetín afuera!

— ¡A sus ordenes mi capitán! Vámonos Doble D.

— ¡No! ¡Ed, bájame! —su amigo lo carga como costal de papas, corriendo con él para ir a las colinas; Eddy sonríe, se levanta del sofá, se pune los zapatos y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Ed, ya bájame, yo puedo caminar solo!

— ¡No dejaré que los extraterrestres te rapten! —sigue corriendo hasta llegar a lo más alto de la colina, al pisar el pasto los animalitos comenzaron a salir —. ¡Mira Doble! —lo baja con mucho cuidado, el de gorro observa su alrededor sorprendido, los bichos brillaban por todos lados.

—Lindo, ¿no crees cabeza de calcetín? —sonríe Eddy mirando a su amigo, si esto no funcionaba para su relación, entonces no sabía que lo aria.

Sus ojos buscan al peli aqua, primero ve a Sarha acompañada de Jimmy, después a Johnny y Rolf, y por último a Nazz y sus dos amigos, Nathan y Kevin; el peli aqua grita algo y todos comienzan a correr en círculos, haciendo que más luciérnagas salgan.

Eddward se encontraba maravillado, todos esos bichos pasando a su alrededor, viendo como sus amigos se divertían, en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos estaban iluminados.

—Es hermoso, ¿no crees? —escucha esa voz que le ponía la piel de gallina, asiente despacio, sin perder un solo detalle del hermoso paisaje, sus amigos corriendo, las luciérnagas brillando, la noche, las estrellas.

Su cintura fue apresada, siente ese calor en su vientre y la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Te quiero Doble D —susurra en su oreja, Eddward gira un poco la cabeza, para besar los labios de la persona que lo abraza.

—Wow, buen trabajo pelos necios —se recarga en el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente, admirando la "bella reconciliación".

—Aléjate de mí, no te tomes tantas confianzas, no soy tu amigo —lo aleja bruscamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno, tal vez no seamos amigos pero… somos buenos cupidos —sonríe mirándolo arrogante mientras Eddy lo mira con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Compañeros de reconciliaciones? —le extiende la mano aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; con algo de desconfianza el de camisa amarilla acepta la mano, cuando deshicieron el apretón dirigieron el par de miradas hacia la pareja, sintiendo un regocijo en su interior.

—Los lampíridos son una familia de coleópteros polífagos que incluye las luciérnagas o bichos de luz, caracterizados por su capacidad de emitir luz. Se conocen más de 2.000 especies. Muchas se pueden encontrar en pantanos o en las áreas húmedas y boscosas, donde sus larvas tienen una fuente de alimento abundante. Son coleópteros de cuerpo suave relacionados a las familias Lycidae, Phengodidae y Cantharidae, con distribución mundial de al menos 1900 especies conocidas…

—D-Doble D, si sigues con eso me dormiré —lo toma de la barbilla, robándole un beso para acallar su relato sobre su conocimiento sobre las luciérnagas.

—K-Kevin, n-no hagas ese tipo de demostraciones cariñosas frente a todo mundo, te lo pido por favor.

—Lo lamento Doble D pero… no puedo evitarlo, eres tan lindo —las mejillas del nombrado se colorean de rojo, haciendo que sus ojos brillen, la mano del pelirrojo toma una de sus mejillas, acariciándola con el pulgar.

—Te quiero Doble D —antes de siquiera acercar su rostro al del contrario este se levanta, desviando la mirada del de ojos verdes.

—E-es un poco tarde, debería de retirarme a casa —sus manos juegan entre sí, aún con la mirada agachada.

—Bueno, yo te llevo a casa si lo deseas, de todas maneras, vivo frente a la tuya —Edd no responde, haciendo que Kevin tomará su silenció como un sí, se levanta de donde estaba, toma la mano de su compañero y comienza a caminar.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana en clase —Doble D asiente sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Buenas noches Kevin, d-descansa —el pelirrojo sonríe, cierra los ojos y frunce levemente los labios, esperando un magnifico beso, a lo que solo consiguió un azote de puerta. Sus parpados se abren y en su pecho siente la inestabilidad, estaba tan decepcionado, no lo había conseguido.

Dentro de la casa, una persona asoma la vista desde la ventana, siguiendo con la mirada al pelirrojo cruzar la calle hasta su casa, las lágrimas resban por sus mejillas, se sentía tan mal, él sabía que aún tenía sentimientos por el pelirrojo pero… ya no era lo mismo, ya no sentía su corazón volcarse cada vez que lo veía o escuchaba, sus besos ya no sabían igual, sus manos ya no tenían ese calor reconfortante, simplemente… ya no era lo mismo estar con él, y… lo mejor en estos casos… sería… ya no ser más una pareja. Otro mar de lágrimas, estaba decidido, ya no más Edd y Kevin.


	3. Intervención, ¿Es Un Logro?

"_Intervención ¿Es Un Logro?"_

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas se veían volar, los niños reían, era un día perfecto, nada comparado con el ánimo de Doble D, el mundo en su interior era más gris que un día lluvioso, ese mismo maravilloso día, todo terminaría, su felicidad, sus ilusiones, sus sentimientos, todo se iría con Kevin, su Kevin, quien pasaría a ser… su ex novio.

— ¡Oye cabeza de…! ¿Doble D?

—S-saludos jóvenes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —levanta la ceja mirándolo desde abajo, con la preocupación plasmada en la cara. Eddward se pasa la mano por la cara al notar la insistente mirada de su amigo, al parecer, había estado llorando inconscientemente frente a su casillero.

— ¿Qué paso Doble D? ¿Ahora qué te hizo Kevin? —_Kevin, _ese nombre lo hizo añicos, las lágrimas collerón escandalosas, una tras otra, creando una cascada en sus mejillas —. D… ¿Doble D?

—D-debo asistir a clase, m-mil disculpas —cierra su casillero y a paso rápido abandona a sus amigos.

—Eddy, ¿qué le sucede a Doble D?

—No lo sé cabeza de chorlito, pero esto me huele a patán —en ese momento ambos Ed's presencian la llegada de Nathan y Kevin.

—Ya Kev, cuéntame todo lo que pasó ayer en la noche, ¿hubo reconciliación como esa vez que lo hicieron en las duchas?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Yo no dije/vi nada!

—… No sé que le sucede, él… no… no sé Nat, no paso nada —habló después de un suspiro, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, le dolía tanto la indiferencia de Doble D. Si así le dolía a él… no quería ni pensar en lo que sufrió su novio; al parecer, esto es a lo que le llaman _Karma_.

— ¡Ey, tú barbilla de pala! ¡¿Qué le hiciste al cabeza de calcetín?! —en la frente le aparece una vena punzante al escuchar esa molesta voz, en los ojos de ambos aparecen llamas, ese odio desde niños no desaparecía, y aumentó más desde que el pelirrojo sale con Eddward.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, bobo.

— ¡Lo vimos llorar, no te hagas…!

— ¡Bien! Chicos, Eddy, vamos a hablar a otro lado —le habla bajito, jalándolo para llevarlo a otro lado.

— ¡Me gustan las quesadillas! Ajajaja —corre tras Nat y su amigo, dejando a un desconcertado y triste Kevin, ¿a Doble D aún le afectaba lo que estaba pasando entre ellos?

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Estaba a punto de romperle la cara!

—Tranquilo pequeño tigre, antes de "romperle la cara", tenemos que tratar de hacer que se reconcilien, y si no funciona, puedes con gusto estrangular a Kevin.

—O-oye Nat, ¿qué sucedería si de repente Doble D decidiera romper con Kevin?

— ¡Sería el maldito apocalipsis! Espera, ¿tú sabes algo?

—No, no, claro que no, lo que pasa es que… es algo hipotético —el sudor baja por su frente, tenía que hablar con su amigo, a juzgar por las lágrimas de esta mañana, algo no estaba bien, y eso venia ligado con una sola persona, KEVIN.

—Bien Eddward, tranquilízate, esto es por tu bien estar y por el de Kevin, todo estará bien, es más importante tu estabilidad emocional que… tus sentimientos por él, es… estarás bien Eddward —de nuevo las molestas lágrimas resbalan, esto era tan injusto —. Es lo mejor para ti Eddward

— ¡Ey cabeza de calcetín! Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas discutir conmigo Eddy?

—Es sobre… sobre tu relación con Kevin —un escalofrío recorre su espalda y su sangre se hela.

—N-no entiendo Eddy.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con tu relación con él?

—Bu-bueno, lo estuve meditando todo el día, la verdad es que nuestra relación es muy destructiva, ambos nos hacemos daño y… llegue a la conclusión de que… Kevin y yo debemos terminar.

— ¡Nat! ¡Nat! ¡Ya sé lo que sucederá entre Doble D y Kevin!

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Doble D me lo dijo, me confesó que… iba a terminar con Kevin.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?!

—N-no lo sé, p-pero creo que no pasará de hoy.

—Esto está mal, muy mal, debemos evitarlo, si no lo hacemos…

—Sí, ya lo sé, ¡el apocalipsis! No necesitas gritarlo dos veces —en sus mentes comenzaron a arremolinarse una y mil maneras de evitar esa ruptura.

—Bien Eddward, aquí vas, es el momento —sus manos se aferran fuentes a la correa de su mochila, las gotas de sudor resbalan lentas, comienza a acercarse al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba solo frente a su casillero.

— ¡Doble D! ¡Los extraterrestres nos atacan! —el chico lo carga por la cintura, posando al genio en su hombro.

— ¡Ed, colócame en el suelo, tengo un asunto de suma importancia que atender! ¡Eddd…! —lo lleva cargando lejos de donde se encontraba el deportista, arruinando sus planes de ruptura.

El aire reprimido lo expulsa por la boca, de alguna forma tenía que tranquilizarse, el primer intento fue fallido, pero esta vez no lo sería, Kevin observa fascinado la vitrina de trofeos, donde se intercalaban fotografías de él con sus equipos de fut bol y beis bol, junto con otras de Doble D en sus concursos de matemáticas, deletreo, etc.

—K-Kevin, n-necesito hablar contigo de un asunt…

— ¡Amigo Kev! Te estamos esperando en las canchas, el equipo no puede entrenar sin su capitán. ¡Hola Bombón! Espero no te moleste que me lleve a este galán, ¡nos vemos! Vamos Kev, es hora de entrenar —lo lleva a empujones hasta los vestidores, era su segundo intento fallido.

Ahora… se estaba arrepintiendo, tal vez el destino quería verlos juntos, tal vez su felicidad dependida de estar junto a Kevin, tal vez debería arreglas las cosas con el pelirrojo y seguir como antes, tal vez…

— ¡Ajajaja…!

—Shhh, cállate cerebro de gallina —se escucha por los pasillos, muy cercas de donde se encuentra Doble D.

—Eddy —susurra.

Tal vez no era el destino quien impedía su separación, ahora lo tenía más que claro, todo esto era obra de su amigo Eddy y de Nathan, como la noche de las luciérnagas, ambos querían verlos juntos… pero Doble D ya no lo soportaba, su estabilidad emocional colgaba de una pendiente, que poco a poco se desmoronaba; debía hablar con ellos dos, debía explicarles su situación para que lo dejarán tranquilo, debía evitar otra intromisión.

— ¡Woow! Linda casa Eddward, las historias que ha de albergar, si es que entiendes —comienza a subir y bajar sus cejas, haciendo que el dueño de la casa se sonroje al recibir el mensaje subliminal, aunque, tenía tanta razón, él y Kevin habían tenido intimidad casi en cada rincón de la casa, jugando varias veces con algunas notas y el etiquetador.

— ¡Ey cabeza de calcetín! ¿Para qué nos llamaste? —la voz de su amigo lo despierta de su ensimismamiento, trayéndolo de vuelta a la Tierra del dolor, donde tenía que explicarle a sus amigos porque motivo debe terminar con Kevin.

—B-bueno, l-lo que sucede es que… me he dado cuenta de que, ustedes dos, han intervenido en mi plan de conversar de una forma civilizada con Kevin, para dar por terminado el lazo amoroso que tenemos, para que nuestra estabilidad emocional sea la misma y no provoque daños colaterales en nuestra frágil mente —su visita se queda con la duda plasmada en la cara, por las palabras complejas y con la rapidez que lo dijo todo, ambos chicos no le entendieron nada.

—¿L-lo puedes resumir?

—¡No tienen derecho a intervenir en mis planes! Yo… necesito terminar cualquier vínculo con Kevin.

—P-pero, ¿por qué?

—Es muy sencillo Nathan, nuestra relación ya no está funcionando, ambos nos estamos haciendo daño, lo nuestro ya no es sano, por favor chicos, deben dejar fluir mis palabras.

—P-pero, bombón, escúchame, si terminas con él… ambos se deprimirán y… todo lo que una ruptura conlleva, ¿por qué no mejor arreglar las cosas y ser la pareja feliz, amorosa y ejemplar de antes?

—Porque… porque… Kevin no va a cambiar una tercera vez, Nathan, la ruptura es lo mejor para los dos, les pido que ya no interfieran en mis planes —se levanta de su sofá, enfrentando a sus dos invitados —. Eso es para los dos, pueden retirarse, tengo tareas que realizar.

Ambos chicos fueron escoltados a la puerta principal, siendo despedidos allí; se miraron después de que Edd cerrará la puerta.

—Estamos perdidos, ya no podemos intervenir, Doble D dejará a Kevin y el apocalipsis vendrá y…

— ¡Cállate! Eso es lo mejor, si Doble D así lo quiere, ¿nosotros qué podemos hacer?

—Pero, p-pero… Eddy —el habitante del cul-de-sac se aleja del peli aqua, dejándolo solo con sus explicaciones; se encontraba preocupado por su amigo, alguna vez Nazz le contó la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón y su narración no fue bonita, y a él le tocó vivir la desesperación de Kevin cuando se enteró de los sentimientos hacia Doble D, fue un infierno y, ahora, sería el apocalipsis.

— ¿Nat? ¿Qué estás haciendo frente a la casa de Doble D?

—¡Kevin! —se abalanza a su amigo, tomándolo de los hombros —. Estas en problemas hermano, tenemos que detener esto.

—N-no entiendo, ¿qué diablos estas balbuceando?

—Este no es un lugar seguro, vamos a tu casa —lo toma de la muñeca y, contra su voluntad, lo arrastra a la casa del pelirrojo; una vez dentro, el dueño de casa sirve un poco de limonada para ambos, sentándose en los sofás de la sala.

—Bien, ahora, dime qué rayos hacías en la casa de Doble D —el peli aqua suspira pesadamente, deja el vaso en la mesita de centro, sus ojos transmitían preocupación, haciendo salir las gotitas de su frente.

—Kevin, tienes que ser fuerte, mira, sé que amas a Eddward y todo eso pero… Kev… Doble D piensa… Doble D piensa… ¿Kevin?

—Quiere terminar conmigo, ¿cierto? —un aura azul y negro aparece a su alrededor, escondiendo la mirada bajo su gorra roja.

—Kev, lo lamento…

— ¡Mientes! ¡Mi Doble D jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Te pido que te largues de mi casa!

—Kevin, por favor tranquilízate, te lo digo por tu propio bien…

—¡Cállate! Por favor vete, no quiero discutir contigo, y te dices ser mi amigo, pues vaya amigo tengo —Nathan frunce el ceño, eso último le había dolido más que un golpe en el estomago.

—No digas que no te lo advertí, yo solo quiero ayudarte Kevin, pero si no lo quieres aceptar… no me busques cuando estés deprimido —toma su chaqueta y se va de la casa del pelirrojo quien se encontraba desconcertado, enojado y triste, su Doble D no podía siquiera considerar esa opción, no podía, él lo amaba, el amor era mutuo… ¿o no?


	4. El Inminente Terminamos

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON (SEXO EXPLICITO) SI NO TE GUSTA, POR FAVOR ABSTENTE DE LEER. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.**

* * *

_"__El Inminente «Terminamos»"_

Doble D camina tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela, era tiempo de receso, ese día particularmente, se sentía calmado, cuando Kevin se le pasaba por su mente ya muy poco le importaba, no se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer en cuanto tuviese esa oportunidad pero, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

A lo lejos podía escuchar risas y algunas voces, una de ellas la conocía más que a las mismas matemáticas, con los libros reposando en su pecho sigue su camino, encontrando el lugar de donde provienen las voces, todo el equipo de fut bol rodeaba algo fuera del alcance de su visa, frunce un poco el ceño, notando una gorra roja entre los allí presentes.

— ¡Por favor Kevin, devuélveme a Tablón! —suplica la voz de Johnny haciendo crispar un poco los nervios de Doble D, hace tanto que el pelirrojo no hacia eso.

—Pero "Plank" quiere ir al escusado, ¿no es así Plank? —Johnny comienza a gritar algo desesperado, dos chicos lo tomaban de la cabeza y de los hombros, evitando su huida.

—Jajaja…

—K… ¡Kevin! —todos lo miran, Eddward había dejado caer sus preciados libros y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, se veía molesto, pero a la vez nervioso —. ¡D-deja en paz a Jo-Johnny! —los compañeros del pelirrojo comienzan a reír.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ese gusano? —aunque sabían de su relación, en cada oportunidad lo querían golpear, para que dejará en paz a su capitán, porque su capitán no era un marica. Kevin no responde, con una mano sostenía a Tablón y con la otra la camisa de Johnny, Doble D comenzaba a sudar un poco por el gélido ambiente, si Kevin no decía algo… esos granujas lo golpearían.

—Ustedes no harán nada, ahora, suelten a ese pobre chico —otro miembro del equipo intervino, era Nat, quien venía despreocupado con su bate de béisbol, el de gorra roja le planto a Tablón en el pecho e hizo que sus compañeros lo soltasen.

— ¡Muchas gracias Nat! ¿Lo ves Tablón? Él es un súper héroe —el recién llegado se sonríe, sin dejar de mirar a esos bravucones.

—Que lastima que volviste al lado oscuro Kevin, y luego preguntas el por qué de las cosas.

— ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia Nathan! Vámonos de aquí, ese tipo me enferma —todos dieron media vuelta para irse entre empujones y risas, Doble D calmo sus hombros, desasiendo los puños, ahora podía relajarse, ya no necesitaba estar más en alerta.

—M-muchas gracias joven.

—No tienes por qué darlas —sus mejillas toman un tono rosa, su mente era tan sucia —. Eh, bueno, yo… Sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti bombón —el chico de gorro sonríe con los ojos brillosos, se abalanza a su semejante, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—De verdad te lo agradezco Nathan, eso de arriesgar tu amistad con Kevin por una persona como yo es de verdad admirable.

—No hay problema lindura, al fin y al cabo… creo que mi amistad con Kevin terminó desde ayer.

— ¿Pasó algo después de abandonar mi hogar?

—Nada grave, lo juro, solo… lo que tenía que pasar —sonríe y acaricia la mejilla del contrario, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—B-bueno, debo irme, tengo que encontrarme con mis amigos.

—Está bien, yo tengo que dejar esto, nos vemos Edd —le da la espalda para caminar a su destino, el pelinegro suspira, recoge sus libros, los limpia un poco, dejando un pequeño beso por último.

— ¡Mira Doble D! Soy el cabeza de queso —Eddy ríe escandaloso mientras Ed juega con su comida, era divertido estar con sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, pero extrañaba a Kevin y sus regalos.

_Flash Back:_

**_—_****_Mira Doble D, mi madre hizo una ensalada, es demasiada para mi, ¿desayunaras conmigo? —con un sonrojo Doble D acepta, tomados de la mano se dirigen a las gradas del campo de futbol, era su lugar favorito en toda la escuela, allí se sentían libres, porque era el único lugar en donde no podían juzgarlos._**

**_—_****_Te vez hermoso con la luz del sol pegando en tu rostro… Digo, rayos. Bobo, tonto, estúpido —Doble D soltó una pequeña risita tras su mano mientras su novio seguía lamentando su error sacado de una película romántica._**

**_—_****_Está bien Kevin, eres muy lindo al decirme todas esas cosas —se acerca y besa la mejilla de su contrario, haciéndole enrojecer más; Kevin sonrió un poco, deja de lado su pan y se acerca a su pelinegro, regalándole un largo y romántico beso que los deja sin aire._**

_Fin Flash Back…_

—Mira cabeza de calcetín, ¿no es tu amigo el bobo cara de pez? —Edd levanta la mirada, encontrando a Nat solo en una de las mesas del rincón, esas mesas que nadie quiere por los desperfectos. En su pecho siente una punzada de culpa, sus orbes giran a ver a Kevin, él ríe y juega, al parecer no necesita de Nat, pero él de Kevin sí.

—Con su permiso jóvenes, iré a hacerle compañía a Nathan —con bandeja en mano abandona a sus amigos —. Saludos compañero —toma asiento frente al peli aqua quien lo mira extrañado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te observe solitario y algo decaído, así que decidí venir.

—Y… ¿los otros Ed's?

—No creo que tengan algún inconveniente —sonríe, antes de meterse una mini zanahoria a la boca, Nat también sonríe, Edd era un buen chico, quien no se merecía a alguien como su ex amigo.

—Ey cabeza de calcetín, ¿podemos sentarnos? —Eddy tiene la mirada en el piso y en sus mejilla se podía apreciar un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¿Qué dices Nathan? ¿Los invitamos a sentar?

— ¿Son lo suficientemente cool para estar en esta mesa? —se coloca en pose arrogante mientras la sangre del mas bajo sube a su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Lo ves? ¡También tengo cara de pez! Bow, bow, bow —el peli aqua y Doble D comienzan a reír, dejando que Ed siga con su imitación de pez.

—Muy bien, muy bien, están aceptados, pueden sentarse —se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas y espera algún movimiento de los recién llegados.

— ¡Qué bien! Tenemos un nuevo amigo! —el de chaqueta verde toma asiento junto al chico de gorro, Eddy mira a Nathan, sonrojándose al caer en cuenta que debe sentarse con él, a parte su mirada y su rara sonrisa lo hacen poner nervioso.

A unas mesas de ahí, un pelirrojo acaba de romper su tenedor y apretaba los dientes con una mirada furiosa, su vista se encuentra posada en los Ed's y en ese intruso, ¿desde cuándo eran amigos esos cuatro? Ardía en celos, ¿por qué si aceptaban a Nat y a él no? Aparte, desde hace tiempo sabía que el peli aqua sentía una ligera atracción por su Doble D, pero simplemente lo dejaba pasar, porque Edd solo lo amaba a él, pero, ahora que sabía que tal vez romperían… ya no estaba tan seguro de si Nathan tomaría ventaja de esto.

—No creo que lo haga, es algo estúpido —los murmullos se escuchan por los vestidores, todos los deportistas se preparan para entrenar, ese día a Kevin le tocaba entrenar con el equipo de beisbol, estaba casi listo, solo le faltaba la parte superior del uniforme.

—Lindura

— ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —los silbidos y halagos son disparados a una sola persona, aquella que acababa de entrar.

— ¡Ey Kevin! Alguien te busca —el mencionado gira su cuerpo, encontrando frente a él al pelinegro; a Edd.

—B-bobo, ¿q-que haces aquí? —el ceño del de gorro esta fruncido, bajo esas gafas cuadradas tan encantadoras, las cuales ponen nervioso al pelirrojo y lo hacen tener esas fantasías, esos _Flash Backs _eróticos.

_Flash Back:_

**_—_****_P-por favor Kevin, préstame atención._**

**_—_****_No puedo Doble Bobo, estudiar es una completa mier…_**

**_— _****_¡Por favor Kevin, controla tu vocabulario! —con sus delicadas manos tapa su boca, los verdes observan a su pareja, una gotita de sudor resbala por su sien, el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, se veía tan tierno cono esas gafas._**

**_—_****_E-está bien, lo lamento —hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de la hermosa apariencia de su novio, sintió algo revolverse en su bajo vientre y algo despertar bajos sus calzoncillos —. ¿Ya te había dicho que te vez hermoso con esos anteojos?_**

**_—_****_Gr-gracias Kevin._**

**_—_****_No hay de qué, mi Doble Tonto —tomando sus mejillas planta un beso en los labios de su chico, haciéndolo transmitir un chillido ahogado por la sorpresa, el sonrojo y la transpiración aumentan, la mano del pelirrojo fue bajando, del brazo a su muñeca, y de la muñeca al muslo, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y sentir un estremecimiento._**

**_—_****_K-Kevin…_**

**_—_****_Por favor Doble D, hace mucho que no… no intimamos, y esas gafas me provocan… tantas cosas —su boca atrapa la contraria, su lengua invade esa cavidad, comenzando a jugar con su lengua, en dos movimientos, Kevin ya tenía a Doble D arremetido en su escritorio, mientras basaba su cuello y sus manos exploraban bajo la camisa del dueño de casa._**

**_—_****_K-Kevin, ngh —el pulgar y el índice del más alto comenzaban a pellizcar los "botones" rosas del pelinegro haciéndolo jadear y retorcerse del placer —. Aah, Kevin._**

**_—_****_Te Amo Doble D —sus bocas se unen, poco a poco la ropa va sobrando, al quedar completamente desnudos Kevin sienta al genio en el escritorio, sobre todos esos papeles, depositando besos va bajando hasta encontrar el miembro de Edd._**

**_—_****_Ngh, K-Kevin, n-no lo hagas, eso es anti higiénico y… ¡AH!_**

**_—_****_Dime, ¿a quién diablos le importa? —después de soplar una vez más en la punta de su pene se lo lleva de lleno a la boca, provocando un nuevo gemido y un estremecimiento en el pelinegro._**

**_—_****_K-Kevin, omg._**

**_—_****_Relájate, bo…bobo —sonríe con ternura, mientras su pareja se sonroja aún más, de su bolsillo del pantalón saca un humectante de labios, extrañando a su semejante._**

**_—_****_Q… ¿qué harás con eso?_**

**_—_****_Olvide el lubricante, y no creo que tu tengas —otro tono rojo más en su rostro, el de ojos verdes sonríe, quita la tapadera del labial para comenzar a esparcir la pomada en la cavidad anal del de ojos color cyan, haciéndolo retorcer, besa sus labios ahogando sus jadeos._**

**_—_****_Omgh, K-Kevin…_**

**_—_****_S-sabes cómo hacerlo Bobo —de nuevo besa sus labios, toma al de anteojos por los muslos, rosando sus penes haciendo gemir a ambos, el labial había quedado en alguna parte de la habitación. Doble D cae suavemente en la cama mientras los labios bailan, dejando que las manos exploren libres sin ninguna barrera de tela._**

**_—_****_Te Amo Bobo —el pelinegro sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos, agua salada salida por la excitación, la vergüenza y la felicidad, le dijo el "Te Amo" en un beso apasionado, el pelirrojo tuvo la confianza y entró de una sola estocada, haciéndolos gritar a ambos —. E-eres lindo c-con l-las gafas._**

**_—_****_Podría… ah, ponérmelas cuando se te ofrezca —Kevin sonríe y sella los labios de su pareja, sus caderas comienzan a danzar, saliendo y entrando de la pequeña cavidad del pelinegro —. ¡AH! Mgh, K-Kevin._**

**_— _****_¿Te estoy lastimando? —Doble D niega, enterrando sus pequeñas uñas finamente cortas en la espalda del deportista, sus ojeras se colorean más de rojo y Kevin comprende, besa la extensión de su clavícula y va más rápido, la cama se desviste de a poco, ambos seguían gimiendo al mismo ritmo._**

**_— _****_¡Kevin! K-Kevin… T-te amo, omgh —el de ojos verdes toma de las caderas a su pareja, sentándose en la cama, llevándose con él al de gafas._**

**_—_****_A-así entro más, pr-profundo —ambos se sonrojan, Eddward posa sus manos en los fornidos hombros de su amante, para con eso darse impulso y dar saltitos, sacando y metiendo el pene del deportista._**

**_—_****_Ah, D-Doble D, mgh, u-un poco más —con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado admira el esbelto cuerpo del de ojos cyan, una de sus manos aprieta la cadera del de gorro y con la otra comienza a masajear el pene sonrosado de su contrario, los gemidos, el sudor, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar, el de sus besos, las sustancias… el amor._**

**_— _****_¡AAAH! —ambos terminan en un sonoro gemido, con un último beso la pareja caí rendida a la cama, ambos susurran un "Te Amo" tembloroso y duermen, Kevin aun dentro de su novio._**

_Fin Flash Back…_

Las mejillas de Doble D adoptan un vergonzoso rojo al notar el brillo, el ensimismamiento, la pequeña sonrisa y el apenas imperceptible rojo del de ojos verdes.

— ¡K-Kevin! P-préstame atención —desvía la mirada mordiendo sus labios, tenía que desrícelo, doliera todo lo que doliera.

—Y-yo… necesito hablar contigo en algún lugar donde solo coexistamos nosotros dos —Kevin frunce el seño, el rostro del pelinegro se torna más rojo, quiere atrasar ese doloroso momento, aunque fuera inevitable como la caída de un meteorito.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decirme dímelo ahora.

—Kevin, por favor.

— ¡Solo dilo! —ese grito hizo que todos los demás compañeros prestarán total atención a la pequeña riña de pareja que se presentaba.

—Bi-bien, si eso es o que quieres —suspira profundo, Nat no dejaba de mirarlos, algo saldrá mal de esto —. N-nuestra relación se tornó anti sana para ambos, Kevin… lo mejor es terminar, tener caminos diferentes, hacer nuestra propia vida, aislarnos y…

—Eso te iba a decir, no me importa si es lo que piensas —sus ojos se encuentran en otro punto, alejados del cuerpo frente a él; los cryan se llenan poco a poco de lágrimas, esas palabras sonaban tan frían a comparación de esos labios rojos y calientes que alguna vez le pertenecieron y llenaron de besos.

—No quería decirte nada porque saldrías lastimado, pero ya había tomado lo que quería de ti, planeaba poseerte, llenar de mi al "geniecito" inalcanzable y después tirarlo como a un pañuelo sucio, y lo logré, eso era todo lo que quería de ti, esos "Te Amo" solo eran para que te entregaras a mí —su mejilla arde por el golpe recibido con la palma de Edd, el pelirrojo cierra los ojos, se lamentaba por esas palabras escupidas sin cuidado alguno.

Nathan niega observando como el pelinegro huye de la escena mientras tapa su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, tratando de ocultar el gran dolor provocado, Nat se sentía tan mal por el delicado Eddward.


	5. Bola De Demolición

_"__Bola De Demolición"_

Los pasos y sollozos se podían escuchar por el solitario pasillo, el pelinegro se sentía pisoteado, humillado, usado; Kevin lo había dañado en lo más profundo, sabía que si aceptaba esa relación saldría lastimado, y sin embargo… había aceptado.

— ¡Edd! ¡Edd! ¡Bombón! —al girarse siente como un cuerpo choca con el suyo, como unos brazos lo aprisionan, sintiendo el apoyo de esa persona —. Lo lamento tanto, sabes que no quería decirlo.

—Pero… lo hizo —esconde su rostro en el pecho de ese alguien, haciendo que sus lágrimas mojen la pulcra camisa blanca.

—Lo sé, todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo? —el apresado asiente apretándose más al peli aqua, con una de sus manos levanta su barbilla y limpia esas finas lágrimas, sus ojos se conectan una milésima de segundo (o eso parece), poco a poco Nat se acerca a su rostro, solo tiene un objetivo, esos labios delicados, rosas, brillosos; a lo lejos se escucha la bulla de muchas personas, Doble D gira la cabeza antes de que sus labios colisionen con los contrarios, las voces se apagan, el beso termina en una de sus majillas.

Dos miradas se encuentran, una verde y una miel, acosadores, molestos, Nathan sonríe arrogante, en los labios del pelirrojo se divisa un **_"_****_Vámonos"; _**el equipo de futbol desaparece dejando solos al de gorro y al beisbolista.

—Muchas gracias Nathan, me sirvió mucho tu apoyo, aunque… esto afectará tu amistad con Kevin.

—No te preocupes, esa amistad se fue por el inodoro desde hace unos días, no te aflijas —sonríe con ternura acariciando esa suave mejilla, un pequeño rojo aparece en su rostro sonriendo con dificultad.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a reclamarle al bobo de Kevin por hacerte llorar —entre cierra los ojos golpeando el bate contra su mano, una gotita de nerviosismo resbala por la sien del pelinegro —. Pero primero tengo que ir a entrenar —rueda los ojos con una sonrisa, se despide de Eddward yendo directo al entrenamiento.

— ¿No has visto a tu amigo más decaído de lo normal?

—Sí, se ve más deprimido, ya una semana y cada vez… se ve peor —suspira con melancolía, su amigo ya no era el mismo, nunca hablaba por más que sus amigos Ed's y Nat tratarán —. Ese estúpido de Kevin me las tiene que pagar.

—Qué bueno que no escuchaste lo que le rompió el corazón.

—Se nota que para nada eres su amigo…

— ¿Qué?

—Si yo hubiera sido tú y escuchará esas palabras hirientes hacia mi amigo no pensaría ni una sola vez y le partiría la cara a ese idiota.

—Oye, oye, oye, Eddward si es mi amigo pero Kevin también.

—Pero en eso él no tenía la razón, ¡le rompió el corazón a mi amigo!

— ¡Pues sí, pero el shock del momento no me dejó! Ver al bombón destruido de esa manera… no me dejó actuar.

—Eres un cobarde e inútil.

— ¿Qué? —ambos se miran con odio pero a la vez sienten un calorcito en su interior, Nat es el primero en ir suavizando sus facciones, ver a ese enano "de frente" lo hacía sentir cosas, no podía enojarse con él; como un metal atraído por el imán se va acercando poco a poco al _"pelos necios"_, sus miel miran su rostro, parece un demonio con ese ceño fruncido, pero a la vez se ve hermoso, estando tan cercas sus respiraciones son solo una, Nat no puede detenerse, Eddy no puede alejarse _–el no poder es pariente del no querer-_ aún más cercas y… sus labios se juntan en una simple unión.

— ¡Que diminuto se ve!

— ¡Jajaja! —las voces los hacen separarse, ambos rojos _–Eddy más que Nat-. _La bulla e escucha cerca.

—Kevin —susurra el peli aqua corriendo en dirección al ruido; entre la bolita se encuentra Jimmy, temblando y casi al borde del llanto, el equipo de fut bol lo tienen contra los casilleros, jugando con sus frenillos con la ayuda de un imán.

Las risas se terminan en seco, todas las miradas están sobre un pelinegro y un chico de gorra, el más bajo se ve furioso mientras el otro mira a un lado con una de sus mejillas sonrosada, tatuada por culpa de esa delicada mano que la azoto con fuerza.

—Esta si la pagas —escupió entre dientes uno de los futbolistas.

—No… lo toquen —susurro Kevin con enfado y desilusión —. Larguémonos de aquí —como perros tras su dueño lo siguen, el capitán, con la mirada baja, pasa rosando el brazo de su ex amigo, casi empujándolo.

—Me agradabas más cuando estaba con Eddward. No entiendo como cambió tanto —esas palabras calaron su corazón con un terrible frío, sintiéndolo congelar y agrietar dolorosamente —. Iré a ayudar a Jimmy, tú trata de tranquilizar al bombón —Eddy asiente sin despegar la mirada de su afligido amigo, su rostro era escondido bajo la sombra de su gorro, se encontraba cabizbajo, un dolor en su pecho lo hacía entristecer, jamás le había levantado la mano a su ex pelirrojo, pero al ver al indefenso rubiecillo su mano tomo mente propia y actuó por si sola.

—Cabeza de calcetín —se acerca con sigilo como si de un siervo pequeño se tratase.

—Estoy bien Eddy —con el rostro levantado se nota la tristeza, sus ojos se ponen rojos y acuosos, su pequeña sonrisa es falsa, su frente esta arrugada por la aflicción.

—Eso fue algo difícil pero al fin pude controlar su llanto —sonríe de medio lado siendo interrumpido por una exclamación de sorpresa salida de sus labios.

Los puños de Eddy se ciñen con fuerza entre sí, esa escena lo hacía sentir molesto pero… ¿por qué? ¿Será por qué su amigo de toda la vida no le tiene esa confianza para correr a sus brazos y llorar en su pecho _–o en este caso su hombro-? _O ¿por aquél _insignificante _beso entre él y el peli aqua?

Sacude su cabeza, simplemente no podía permitir que aquellos absurdos pensamientos inundarán su cabeza.

—Todo estará bien Bombón.

—No es justo que se comporte de esa manera una vez más —murmura ahogadamente aún apoyado en el pecho del de ojos miel.

—Lo sé Edd, lo sé —acaricia su gorro con benevolencia, Eddy trata de fruncir el ceño sin éxito, Nathan lo mira con preocupación, le sonríe de medio lado y le guiña el ojo, el más bajo se ruboriza, desvía la mirada sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente.

Kevin llega a su casa algo cansado, el día fue agotador, si entrenador los puso a correr por toda la cancha, practicaron hasta ponerse rojos, en sus otras clases lo pusieron a trabajar sin descanso, sacándole toda la inteligencia que le quedaba, su horrible día fue como una venganza por tratar mal a Doble D.

_Doble D…_

Ese nombre lo hizo sentir mal, como una patada en las bolas, se había comportado como un verdadero patán, lo hizo llorar mucho en esa corta semana, se convirtió en el anterior Kevin, un bravucón sin sentimientos, enemigo de medio mundo, sin amante, con amigos por conveniencia. En tan poco tiempo se encontraba sin nadie, sin su amigo Nat, sin su novio Edd… simplemente sin nada, había perdido absolutamente todo.

Su mochila es lanzada sin cuidado a su escritorio, no tenía ganas de nada, el suspiro de melancolía escapa de sus labios, de pronto, una imagen llena su mente:

**_"—_****_Deberías de tener más cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas —". _**Es Doble D entrando a su habitación, se acerca a su mochila tirada, acomodándola pulcramente en el escritorio junto a su bolso, ese era su fino Eddward, siempre ordenado, siempre limpio, siempre admirable.

Y ese golpe de realidad fue como una envestida de sus compañeros futbolistas, su Doble D ya no estaba a su lado, y eso era tan doloroso, se arrepentía profundamente pero no podía regresar la página, todo estaba hecho y si quería remediarlo… tardaría tiempo, como la construcción de una ciudad después de sobrevivir a un terremoto, y no sabía si su Doble D había sobrevivido.

Su persona se acerca a la ventana de su pieza, sus ojos miran el exterior con melancolía, esa casa de enfrente lo hace sentir mal, en estos momentos Doble D debe estar solo, tomando un rico almuerzo, en esa casa inmensa aunque… tiene a sus amigos, ahora uniéndose su ex mejor amigo.

_Arrepentido, arrepentido, arrepentido _pero… ya no había nada más que hacer, un simple **_"perdón" _**no bastaría para todo ese horrible daño que causó, como una **_"Bola De Demolición", _**tenía que acostumbrase a la soledad y el dolor, no puede simplemente girarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque el panorama no lo dejaría, el paisaje sería como el de una película de zombis.

Otro suspiro, se encontraba triste, no podía evitarlo. Poco a poco el sol se oculta, creando un perfecto crepúsculo, ese atardecer era casi tan perfecto como aquella hermosa vez que profano el interior de su novio, fue una velada perfecta, la recordaba como si hubiera sido hace poco:

_Flash Back:_

**_Su cuarta cita después de un mes fue perfecta, a excepción de una cosa, el estúpido puercoespín encontrado en el parque, su sorpresa se convirtió en dolor al tratar de darle un hermoso regalo a su chico, el tronco hueco era el escondite perfecto para el regalo, no contando con que el inquilino lo atacaría más de una vez al querer recuperar el pequeño presente._**

**_—_****_¡Eso duele! No estoy listo, ¡espera!_**

**_—_****_Kevin, esto tiene que ser rápido y preciso, por favor no te muevas —con unas pinzas saca una a una las últimas púas, posicionadas en su trasero._**

**_—_****_¡Duele!_**

**_—_****_Es la última, te pido no grites, es un horrible escándalo —esa solitaria púa se encontraba más que enterrada, traspasaba ambas prendas inferiores._**

**_Doble D trata de sacarla, logrando solo romperla y quedando el otro pedazo enterrado en el trasero del pelirrojo._**

**_—_****_Dime que la sacaste, ¡aún la siento! ¡Dime porque!_**

**_—_****_S-se partió y… n-necesito que… —la boca de repente se le seco, ¿cómo se lo decía? Trago la gruesa bosa de saliva, tratando de calmar sus nervios, seca un poco el sudor de su frente y tartamudeando musita —. Ti-ti-tie-tienes q-q-que…que qui-quitarte l-lo-los… pantalones._**

**_Ambos se ponen rojos de vergüenza, esto era un pesa importante y algo peligroso, Edd jamás lo había visto sin sus prendas inferiores, ese acto era tan vergonzoso que no sabían cómo actuar._**

**_—_****_L-la… la púa está… está en-enterrada e-en tus… glúteos —su corazón da un vuelco, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle ese tipo de cosas?_**

**_—_****_E-está bien —se irgue, lentamente coloca sus manos en el botón de su pantalón, torpemente fue deslizando el cierre, vacilo un poco al bajárselos, Doble D se sonrojo aún más, antes de que Kevin dejará al descubierto su trasero esté se tapo los ojos, bajando su gorro hasta la altura de su nariz._**

**_—_****_Li-l-listo —no podía mirarlo a la cara, tenía tanta vergüenza, dejar sus glúteos al aire libre no era algo de todos los días (o al menos desde que salía con Doble D). El pelinegro destapa su vista, lo que se encontró lo puso aún más nervioso y rojo, el blanco trasero de Kevin apuntaba en su dirección, redondo, firme y rojo por culpa de las púas de ese puercoespín, sintió estremecerse y algo caliente recorrerlo, no podía apartar sus cyan de la "excitante" vista._**

**_—_****_¡D-deja de verme y s-saca esa co-cosa de mi trasero! —con los nervios crispados y algo creciendo bajo su calzoncillo se acerca con lentitud al pelirrojo, abre y cierra un par de veces las pequeñas pinzas antes de tomar la mitad del objeto —. ¡Espera! Hazlo lento._**

**_—_****_Si lo efectuó de esa manera c-cre-creará u-un… dolor mucho mayor —de nuevo tragó grueso, tenía la boca seca, ver esa imagen era… tan extraña, lo hacía sentir raro, sus pantalones apretaban su entrepierna, transpiraba por todas partes, sentía una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, ¿qué era esa extraña sensación? ¿Qué era ese calor que lo inundaba poco a poco y lo hacía quedar sin aire?_**

**_—_****_D-Do-Doble-Doble D, e-estás… sangrando —sus orejas se pusieron rojas quedando totalmente estático._**

**_—_****_P-pe-pero… Qué pena —con su pulcra camisa tapa hasta su nariz, limpiando el liquido rojo que salía de está —. E-esto, de verdad l-lo lamento, que sucio._**

**_—_****_-D-Doble… Escucha —el pelinegro seguía maldiciendo y limando el fluido con su camisa, no dejando espacio para que el pelirrojo hablase —. ¡Escúchame por el amor de Dios! —le tapa la boca con ambas manos, ahogando el inútil palabrerío —. Yo solo quiero que saques esa estúpida espina de mi adolorido trasero._**

**_—_****_Es una púa Kevin._**

**_—_****_¡Lo que sea! Solo… sácala —de nuevo se giró, colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, de la nariz de Doble D aún brotaba el liquido, siendo recogido por su camisa verde. La pinza toma con mucho cuidado el extremo expuesto con mano temblorosa jalándolo sin titubeo, escuchando la sarta de maldiciones soltadas al aire por Kevin._**

**_Kevin suspira sobando su trasero por sobre la ropa._**

**_—_****_Edd, muchas gracias, perdón por la desastrosa cita._**

**_—_****_No fue desastrosa Kevin, fue entretenida, de verdad te lo agradezco —sonríe limpiando el resto de sangre con su mano._**

**_—_****_N-ne-necesitas algo de ropa, iré a buscarte algo —el pelinegro musita un simple "Gracias" viendo desaparecer a su pareja tras el closet, se sentía avergonzado y sucio, nunca, ni siquiera en ese primer beso que se dio con el pelirrojo le había ocurrido eso._**

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 ¡Los Reviews son muy bien recibidos! :D


	6. Nuestra Primera Vez

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

* * *

_"__Nuestra Primera Vez"_

**_—_****_Esto te quedará de maravilla —le sonrió con cario, mostrándole una camiseta negra con un dibujo bizarro junto con un pants algo gastado._**

**_—_****_Te lo agradezco toma ambas prendas —. I-iré a colocármelas._**

**_—_****_¿Por qué no te vistes aquí? —en su mirada se veía una pizca de picardía, sabia sus intenciones, más de una vez lo intentó, consiguiendo nada._**

**_—_****_D-de-de acuerdo —Kevin se hecho boca arriba en su cama, sin despegar la mirada de su pelinegro; Edd poco a poco va bajando sus manos al dobladillo de su camisa, levantándola lentamente, el de ojos verdes a cada instante se ponía más caliente, esa escena se veía excitante —. Ke-Kevin, te pido de favor que no me mires, m-me avergüenzas._**

**_—_****_Lo lamento querido, pero esta vista no se ve todos los días —se fue acercando con parsimonia a su novio, quien cada vez se coloreaba de ese rojo —. Eres… hermoso —acaricia cariñoso su mejilla derecha, dirigiendo con lentitud su otra mano hasta la pequeña cintura._**

**_—_****_K-Kevin, p-por favor._**

**_—_****_Shhh —el Sol sigue bajando, sus labios se juntan en un apasionado beso, las rodillas de Doble D tiemblan, se sentía nervioso e inseguro._**

**_—_****_K-Kevin, por favor —los labios del aludido descienden a su suave cuello, lo besa con devoción, su piel es tierna, una piel virgen, una piel nueva; Eddward se estremece, las manos del pelirrojo se encontraban explorando bajo la camisa de su novio._**

**_—_****_Espera, por favor…_**

**_—_****_Edd, dame la oportunidad, te lo pido, esto es perfecto y que mejor que cerrar nuestra cita entregándonos mutuamente —de nuevo el rojo adorna de sus mejillas a sus orejas —. Te amo Doble D, y mucho, prometo no te arrepentirás —el cuerpo del pelinegro se relajó notablemente, sus ojos adoptaron un brillo y su entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle._**

**_El suspiro fue su respuesta afirmativa, Kevin se acerca su rostro para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que poco a poco se intensifican, las manos del de ojos verdes se posan en el dobladillo de la camisa de Edd, levantándola poco a poco, acariciando sin querer con sus nudillos la piel de su semejante, las piernas de Doble D tiemblan, esa sensación se sentía más que bien, sus labios solo se separan para poder despojar al de ojos cyan de su camisa ensangrentada, su piel se pone de gallina por el frío._**

**_Sus brazos rodean la pequeña cintura pálida, se funden en otro beso más intenso, el imán de la cama los atrae, recostándose en el colchón, los labios de Kevin comienzan a saborear ese pálido cuello dando mordiscos de vez en vez, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas; una de las delicadas manos se aferra a la sabana y la otra acaricia el cabello rojizo. Kevin se irgue y se despoja de su camisa, el de ojos verdes toma la mano de Edd, la acerca a su pecho haciendo que lo acaricie, se siente cálida y temblorosa._**

**_—_****_Kevin… —lo interrumpe sellando sus labios con un apasionado beso, el pelinegro cierra fuertemente los ojos dejando salir un quejido ahogado al sentir la mano de su semejante hurgar bajo su ropa interior, sintiendo su cálida mano tocar la punta de su miembro —. Mght, Kevin… e-esto… está mal._**

**_—_****_Claro que no, simplemente somos dos jóvenes disfrutando de nuestra cita —besa su cuello, cierra su mano entorno a su pene para proceder a masturbarlo._**

**_—_****_Ke… ¡Kevin! —Doble D no aguanta mucho, corriéndose y manchando la mano de Kevin y su ropa._**

**_—_****_Mmm, esto está mal, te manchaste._**

**_—_****_¡K-Kevin! N-no digas e-esas cosas._**

**_—_****_Jajaja, lo lamento. Estoy duro Edd —antes de poder reclamarle a Kevin lo besa, sus manos despojan de la ropa restante a ambos. El rostro del pelinegro está más que rojo, Kevin lo vuelve besar de forma profunda, con la humedad del semen de Edd lubrica su entrada, el primer dedo entra con demasiada facilidad, el segundo cuesta un poco más de trabajo, Eddward se queja ahogadamente._**

**_Kevin comienza a hacer semi-círculos y a simular una tijeras, siente como el "amigo" de su compañero se va levantando; la saliva corre por sus comisuras._**

**_—_****_Creo que estas listo —sonríe con ternura mirando ese rostro angelical con esas expresiones de deseo y lujuria. Sus dedos salen, el naranja de afuera inunda su habitación._**

**_—_****_¡Mght! ¡Ah! K-Kevin —el último rayo de Sol es testigo de su unión, ambos cuerpos danzan lento, sus bocas y lenguas se abrazan, esa… es la perfecta primera vez._**

* * *

Una Disculpa por lo corto que es y por los **HORRIBLES**errores de dedo D:


	7. Decepciones Y Besos Sorpresa

_"__Decepciones Y Besos Sorpresa"_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Edd está hecho un ovillo en su cama, llorando a mares, en sus manos se encuentra esa primera camisa prestada por Kevin después de su maravillosa primera vez, aún tenía ese delicioso aroma que emanaba _su Kevin_… ¿su Kevin? ¿Cómo podría seguir llamándolo _suyo _después de lo sucedido? Su casa se sentía enorme, no quería llamar a sus amigos por no _molestarlo _con su deprimente caso de _"abandono", _sus padres tenían demasiadas ocupaciones como para preocuparse por su _ridículo _problema de adolecente, el único que lo comprendía era se vecino del frente, su ex novio.

«Extrañaba tanto esos días en los que despertaba junto a él, extrañaba sus abrazos, sus besos, esas palabras tan lidas que decía, extrañaba su compañía cuando se encontraba en esas circunstancias; **_solo._**

—¡Bombón, bombón!

—O-oye, tranquilo. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Tengo un examen importante en tres horas y… ¡no eh estudiado! Tienes que ayudarme, te lo pido —Nat se inca mirándolo suplicante, sus amnos están juntas, dándole un aire más dramático.

—Po-por favor levántate.

—Solo si prometes ayudarme a _estudiar _— _"Estudiar", "Estudiar", "Estudiar". _Su pecho de pronto se comprime, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, esas palabras las utilizó Kevin cuando aún no salían, cuando la magia comenzó a surgir, cuando ambos pertenecían a esos dos mundos totalmente diferentes.

—Y-yo…

—Lo lamento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

—N-no, e-está bien —seca las traviesas lágrimas y sorbe por la nariz —. Te ayudaré —su sonrisa es tranquilizadora aunque aún se puede sentir su tristeza, Nat estira su mano, atrapando una lágrima con su dedo pulgar —. T-te veo en la biblioteca —cierra su casillero antes de retirarse, el peli aqua lo mira partir, se siente tan mal por él, no es el mismo Edd que conoció, ese muchacho tímido pero a la vez sonriente, ese muchacho enamorado de su mejor amigo. Ya nada era como antes, y lo extrañaba, extrañaba pasar tiempo con Kevin, hacer locuras, entrenar juntos, salir, coquetear con chicas, extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

Ahora no quedaba ni la sombra de ese Kevin enamorad de un hombre totalmente diferente a él, ya no quedaba ese Kevin divertido, ese Kevin bueno, simpático, ya no quedaba nada de esas dos almas gemelas unidas accidentalmente por el profesor de gimnasia, ya no quedaba nada de _La pareja perfecta._

—¡Bombón! ¡Bombón! —los cyan miran como un peli aqua se acerca rápidamente a él —. ¡Mira, mira, mira! Saqué un hermoso ocho —presume mostrando las hojas con el **C+ **en color rojo en lo alto del examen.

—Te doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones Nathan, de verdad.

—Y todo gracias a ¡TI!

—N-no tienes que agradecerme, l-lo hice con mucho gusto.

—Mis padres estarán orgullosos, ¡de verdad muchas gracias! —Nat abraza fuertemente al _"cerebrito"; _con la gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se aleja unos centímetros del cuerpo contrario, se miran a los ojos, no sienten un cosquilleo, no sienten atracción, no sienten que su corazón se desboca por la cercanía del otro, pero hay algo que hace que se acerquen, con el solo objetivo de sentír los labios sobre los otros.

Y simplemente sucede, sus labios se unen en un lento beso, cargado de cariño y agradecimiento, _agradecimiento _por la buena nota, _agradecimiento _por el apoyo, _cariño _de amigos…

Algo los separa bruscamente, uno de los dos se queja y el otro exclama un chillido de susto.

—¡Eres un desgraciado Nat! ¡Mal amigo hijo de…!

—¡Kevin, para por favor! ¡La violencia no arregla nada, lo sabes! ¡Por favor déjalo! —algunos alumnos salen de sus aulas, arremolinándose alrededor de la pelea; Kevin no tiene compasión, quiere desquitar su coraje, esto era todo, ya no lo consideraba su amigo, era un golpe muy bajo, una gran traición.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Al parecer, el chico Nat beso a Doble D —contestó Rolf con su extraño acento que remarca la _"r"._

—Aaah. ¡¿QUÉ?! —a empujones Eddy llega al frente, viendo a su amigo llorar, tratando con palabras inútiles de separar al pelirrojo y al beisbolista.

La escena cambia, Nat sobre Kevin, golpeándolo y es en ese momento cuando los del equipo de fut bol intervienen.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, lo sabía, lo sabía!

—¡Yo no hice nada, tú fuiste el que lo lastimo!

—¡Y quisiste consolarlo ¿no?! —se suelta con brusquedad, saliendo del tumulto. Los estudiantes comienzan a dispersarse, dejando a un pelinegro, un peli aqua y un peli azul.

El de ojos miel abre sus ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba ver al de estatura baja ahí, tartamudea algunas cosas sin sentido, el más bajo se da media vuelta, alejándose de las dos personas.

—Nathan, estás sangrando, ¿te encuentras bien?

—S-sí, v-voy… N-nos vemos —a paso rápido sigue los pasos del peli azul; lo ve a unos cuantos metros.

—¡Eddy, espera por favor!

—Déjame en paz —a cada paso Nat se quejaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero quería, por alguna extraña razón, explicarle lo sucedido a ese enano. Al fin lo alcanza, lo toma de la mano volviéndolo.

—Déjame, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—L-lo del beso…

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te besuqueas con todo el mundo?

—N-no. Bu-bueno, fue s-solo un b-beso de amigos, no sentí nada, lo juro, y-yo… creo que… t-tú m-me gustas —Eddy siente el rostro arder.

—Q… ¿qué?

—N-no sé qu-qué es lo que siento, p-pero… cuando nos besamos, s-sentí… n-no sé, u-un cosquilleo.

—Mientes.

—¡N-no! D-de verdad —ambos se quedan en silencio, se miran unos segundos —. Q… ¿quieres intentarlo d-de nuevo? —Eddy no responde, Nathan sonríe —. Tomaré tu silencio como un _sí _—se acerca lentamente, osa una mano en la mejilla roja, mira esos labios, lo llaman a gritos, y la magia sucede.

Unen sus labios, con lentos movimientos; sienten algo encenderse en su interior, no saben que es lo que sienten por el otro pero se siente bien, Ahora sus labios danzan más rápido, el cuello de Nat es aprisionado por unos cortos brazos, los propios bajan hasta rodear su cintura, acercan más sus cuerpos, le beso se más apasionado, ahora las lenguas juegan en una amistosa lucha, sus respiraciones van aumentando, sus corazones laten frenéticos, pero no es amor, tal vez tracción o cariño, tal vez solo deseo carnal, no les importa pero… quieren averiguarlo.

—Ajam —escuchan un carraspeo, ambos se separan rápidamente, Eddy le da una bofetada al peli aqua.

—¡A-atrevido! —se va con pasos pesados hecho una furia, su rostro está más que rojo, Doble D ríe tras su mano.

—Wow, que chico.

—¿Te gusta Eddy?

—No es nada todavía. Se molesto porque te bese —infla las mejillas haciendo un puchero; el rostro de Eddward se colorea de un rojo intenso, baja su mirada apenado.

—De-deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Oh, sí. Se me olvidaba que estoy mallugado —hecho una carcajada, soba su nuca, ninguno de los dos sabe que decir o hacer, es un momento algo incomodo.

—E-espero que funcione .-lo suyo, a-ambos son unas personas m-muy buenas.

Nathan sonríe melancólico, apiadándose del chico frente a él, se acerca con lentitud y lo abraza, Edd corresponde.

—Mgh, no tan fuerte, ya paso la anestesia.

—L-lo siento —el de gorro se deja abrazar y consolar por el contrario —. D-de verdad espero que lo suyo funcione.

—Gracias, pero no es nada seguro —el pelinegro asiente aún pegado al pecho del contrario.

—¡Vamos Nathan, tú puedes!

—¡Ese es nuestro amigo cara de pez! —el peli aqua sonríe arrogante, su mirada se conecta con la de Eddy, sonríe cariñoso guiñándole un ojo, los colores se le suben a la cabeza, se unde más en la grada.

—Vamos Eddy, anima a Nathan.

—N-no quiero, e-es vergonzoso.

—¿El atrevido y coqueto Eddy tiene vergüenza?

—¡Cállate! —Doble D sonríe, ya han pasado un par de días desde el incidente de la pelea, Nathan ya podía entrenar, sus heridas estaban casi curadas, lo que aún le pesa es el dolor de su codo. Doble D suspira al ver al pelirrojo en tercera base, preparado para robar la cuarta, aun recuerda los torneos, donde siempre le dedicaba sus carreras, las porristas gritan y hacen versos.

El entrenamiento pronto termina, los Ed´s se acercan al túnel donde los jugadores entran para llegar a los vestidores.

—¿Me esperaran?

—Claro —Nat sonríe a Eddy, quien más rojo que una fresa se acerca a su rostro, el de ojos miel también se acerca, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—¡Nos vemos! —se despide agitando la mano, el _"pelos necios" _suspira cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos se encentra con las miradas acosadoras de sus amigos.

—¿Qué?

—Hacen bonita pareja.

—¡Cállense! —se tapa el rostro, lo siente arder por la vergüenza, escucha como sus amigos se burlan.

—Oh, lo lamento Kevin, no creí encontrarte aquí.

—¿A quien buscas?

—A Rodny.

—Oh, se fue temprano —mete unas cuantas cosas a su casillero y lo cierra girándose a ver a la rubia.

—Ah, qué lástima. Bueno, aprovecho para hablar contigo de Doble D.

—Por favor Nazz, tú no —se queja el pelirrojo tallándose la cara.

—Kevin, no es justo que lo trates tan mal, está muy triste y…

—Deberías estar feliz.

—¿P-por qué?

—Tú siempre estuviste enamorada de mi ¿no? Así que, si los dos estamos solteros —se va acercando a la rubia, aprisionándola en los casilleros —, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

—Ke-Kevin, n… —es callada por los labios del deportista, el beso comienza lento, pero después se intensifica.

En el marco que conduce a las duchas unos orbes miel observan la escena, estaba decepcionado de su ex amigo y la rubia, quien se decía ser amiga del pelinegro, si Edd los viera… su frágil corazón de cristal se desmoronaría más.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **De aquí en adelante **DRAMA *O***

**¡PREGUNTAAA!: **¿Que prefieren **KevEdd Normal O R!KevEdd**? _¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS(?)!_


	8. Despertando Y Disculpando

_"__Despertando Y Disculpando"_

Siempre tiene que haber esa interrupción, esa perturbación que hace que todo se desmorone otra vez, ambas miradas, verde y azul miran hacia la puerta donde se pueden ver a tres jóvenes.

—D-Doble D… —el aludido sale corriendo, el más algo de los tres lo sigue. Eddy respira pesadamente, tiene los puños cerrados y en sus ojos se puede apreciar un brillo de odio.

—Eres un desgraciado, ¡ahora si me las pagas!

—Vamos Eddy, no vale la pena que manches tus manos con sangre de un imbécil —lo arrastra con él a la salida para seguir a sus amigos. Los azules se llenan de lágrimas, sentía tanta impotencia, se sentía culpable, triste, una vil y asquerosa traidora.

—¿En que estábamos? —la respuesta de la rubia es una fuerte bofetada.

—¡Tarado! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la maldita cabeza?! —se lleva su mano a la boca mordiéndose la uña del meñique —.Pobre Doble D. ¡Si esto no se soluciona nunca te lo perdonaré Kevin!

—Vamos Nazz, no es para tanto.

—¡Basta Kevin, BASTA! Si a ti no te importa a mi si, déjate de estupideces Kevin y arregla esto, discúlpate con Doble D. Yo sé que aún lo amas Kevin… deja de echarlo a perder todo —la chica sale de los vestidores, su interior estaba hecho un desastre, ¿qué pasaría si Edd no la perdona? ¿Sería mala amiga?

Kevin se queda solo, analizando las palabras de la chica, su corazón se oprime, su lado racional reacciona, golpeándolo un par de veces, su lado rebelde es aprisionado, y es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, se golpea la frente con su mano, aún lo ama, pero el dolor, la _"traición", _ el despecho lo segaron, y sin darse cuenta lastimó a la persona que más amaba, alejó su mejor amigo; y se quedó solo, con las personas menos agradables.

—¡Mierda! —golpea un par de veces los casilleros verdes, haciéndose daño en los nudillos, siente enojo e impotencia, quiere llorar, pero las palabras de su padre no lo dejan, **_"Los hombres no lloran", _**le había dicho en una ocasión después de golpearlo por llorar por su peluche destruido por la podadora.

**_"—_****_Está bien llorar Kevin, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, porque somos humanos—". _**Había explicado Doble D alguna vez, al terminar de ver una película románticamente triste, y lloro, lloro junto a Edd, lloro en su pecho hasta empapar su suéter verde. Vaya que extrañaba esos tiempos, con Doble D podía ser él mismo, no el imponente capitán de futbol, aquel que no llora por nada porque, _"Es hombre"._

—¡Bombooón~! Por favor ábreme la puerta, n-necesito hablar contigo —la puerta es abierta lentamente, el rostro del recién llegado transmite preocupación, el dueño de casa se lanza a sus brazos, sollozando —. Todo estará bien. Tranquilo.

—P… ¿podríamos ir a otro lugar? M-mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento —Nat asiente, lo toma de la mano, llego a algún lugar desconocido para algunos pero recordados por otros; el basurero, aunque no es el mejor lugar para hablar es un sitió tranquilo, donde nadie podría molestarlos

—Nazz vino a hablar conmigo… di-dijo que él no quería besarla y… y que se disculpaba, q-que no era su intención hacerme sentir mal y… y… —sus palabras son interrumpidas por un sorpresivo abrazo de parte del peli aqua, las lágrimas se le saltan a Edd, no quiere llorar, ya era suficiente —. Di-dijo que Kevin me sigue amando, y… y que… lo perdonará, q-que no era su intención —´poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, respirando pausada y profundamente.

—Pues… es tu decisión el querer regresar con él. Puedo sacarle la sopa a punta de golpeas —el pelinegro suelta una risilla, haciendo que Nathan se regocije —. Ya no estés triste Edd, así no eres sensual.

—Si Eddy te escuchará decirme eso terminaría contigo.

—No creo que le moleste… —hace un pequeño mohín pensando en sus palabras —. Mejor no hay que decirle nada —el pelinegro tapa su boca riendo, adoraba a su nuevo mejor amigo, era sensacional.

Nathan ríe mientras camina de la mano de Eddy, el rostro del más bajo de los cuatro está coloreado de rojo, aún no estaba acostumbrado a exhibirse de l mano del peli aqua ni de las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros.

—¡Nat!

—¡AHHH! ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro, no me golpees! —grita tapándose el rostro.

—¡¿Y tú que quieres?! —grita molesto Eddy.

—¡Nada que te importe a ti!

Sus miradas se encuentran, furiosas, retadoras.

—A ver, a ver, tranquilos, ¿qué ocupas Kevin?

—Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

—¿Qué? ¿Conmigo? ¡Espera! ¡Quiero despedirme! ¡Keviin~! —el pelirrojo lo arrastra a un lugar donde amos se encuentran solos —. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

—¡Escúchame! Lo lamento —Nat se queda pasmado, mirando con asombro al de ojos verdes.

—Q-q… ¿qué?

—Y-yo… perdóname, lamento todo lo que te dije, de verdad no era mi intención, sé que te lastimaste y que…

—¡Oh, Kevin! —lo abraza fuertemente, fingiendo unos sollozos —. Eres mi mejor amigo, no tienes por que disculparte, yo te quiero.

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas?

—¡Claro que te perdono! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí sin ti?

—Pues no tan mal, siempre te encontrabas con esos dos tarados y… _Doble D _—sus ojos brillaban al pronunciar ese apodo tan conocido por ambos, en el rostro del de ojos miel se va dibujando una traviesa sonrisa.

—Aun lo amas, ¿cierto?

—Más que a mi vida. Fui un idiota al haberle hecho todas esas cosas, él no se lo merecía —baja la mirada, triste, desilusionado, apenado

—¿Te digo un secreto? —se acerca lentamente a su oído, respirando muy cercas —. Él sigue enamorado de ti. ¡Nos vemos!

Nathan deja a un pasmado Kevin, ls palabras resuenan en su cabeza, sus oídos zumban, entonces… ¿tiene oportunidad? ¿Puede recuperarlo?

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, ¡claro que tiene oportunidad! Porque Edd siempre lo ha amado, y piensa recuperarlo, cuéstele lo que le cueste, y está vez lo hará bien, sin equivocaciones, sin malos entendidos.

—¿Qué quería el barbilla de pala? —pregunta Eddy antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado de mermelada de frambuesa.

—Ummm, ¿por qué? ¿Celoso? Ten confianza de que solo te amo a ti —besa su mejilla después de esas palabras, el rostro del de estatura baja se pone rojo como manzana.

—N-no es eso idiota, s-solo quiero saber que te dijo.

—Cosas, me dijo cosas —se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto; Eddy frunce el ceño —. Ammm, después te cuento —besa su nariz con una extraña sonrisa, los ojos menta de Eddy miran a su amigo de gorro, tiene la mirada baja, algo se oprime en su pecho, pobre Edd.

—Espera, ¿a dónde me llevas? Nat, ¡espera! —Eddy es llevado contra su voluntad a quien sabe donde —. Nat, dime a donde me llevas.

—Eddy, ¿confías en mí? —los mieles del peli aqua lo miran suplicante, algo se mueve en el interior del de estatura baja, ¿qué diablos siente por ese escuálido _"chico rebelde"_?

—E-está bien —el más alto sonríe complacido, robándole un gran y apasionado beso a su novio. Tomados de la mano continúan su camino por una colina en sementada, a sus lados dejan casas y casas con enormes jardines, doblan un par de veces hasta llegar a el **_cul-de-sac, _**Eddy mira extrañado el barrio, se detienen en una casa en particular, frente a donde vive Edd, y de pronto el peli azul se estremece.

—¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?

—Solo no hagas ni comentes nada extraño, ¿vale? —Eddy lo mira con desconfianza, no tiene un buen presentimiento; el de ojos miel toca cuatro veces con sus nudillos, escuchan unos pasos que corren en su dirección, una corriente pasa por su espina dorsal, no quiere estar ahí, no quiere escuchar nada que venga de ese pelirrojo, no sabe si podía sostener su promesa.

—Qué bueno que llegaste ammm, llegaron —los adentra apresurado —. Ho-hoy cruce un par de palabras con él, Nat, no resis…

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —interrumpe Eddy con la mirada furica.

—Eddy —reclama Nat mirándolo ceñudo.

—¡No Nat! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de este tipo!

—¡Pero lo prometiste! Por favor escúchalo.

—¡No quiero! Perdón pero no puedo traicionar a mi amigo.

—Eddy —el peli aqua lo persigue dos cosas después de las de Kevin, lo toma del brazo para girarlo y quedar de frente —. Por favor escúchalo.

—No quiero Nat, estaré traicionando a Doble D.

—¿No quieres saber lo que Kevin tiene para decirnos? ¿No quieres que Edd sea el mismo geniecillo feliz de antes? —el más bajo se queda meditando esas preguntas, no quería escuchar al tipo que lastimó a su amigo, pero sí quiere que Edd vuelva a ser feliz.

—De acuerdo, pero si algo no me agrada saldré de ese lugar.

—Bien —Nat sonríe complacido, su mano derecha acaricia esa mejilla redonda y sonrojada, se acerca con lentitud, mirando fijamente esos orbes menta, primero junta sus frentes, terminando en un tierno beso —. Vayamos dentro.

Al entrar Kevin los recibe con gesto sorprendido.

—¿Qué? No eras mi amigo cuando comenzamos a salir —palmea la mejilla del de ojos verdes, quien al instante se despabila.

—Vaya gustos exóticos tienes —sus ojos brillan con picardía, Nathan ríe escandaloso, el rostro de Eddy se colorea de carmesí.

—¡Cállense! —ambos amigos guardan silencio —. ¿Qué demonios quieres hablar con nosotros? —Kevin hace un ademan para indicarles que se sienten, la pareja obedece.

—Ammm, bu-bueno —inhala profundamente para aclarar su mente y calmarse —. Es sobre Doble D —Eddy bufa —. S-se que eh cometido muchas estupideces, pero… n-no pensaba, era otra persona, y me arrepiento, porque lo lastimé.

«Quiero recuperarlo porque aún lo amo. Por favor chicos, quiero tenerlo de nuevo —la sala presencia un silencio, el corazón del dueño de casa late con fuerza; su cabeza da vueltas, se siente mareado y asustado, ¿qué le contestarán?

—Muy bien, descartemos la idea de las luciérnagas —Nathan simula tener libreta y bolígrafo, tachando lo que Eddy le indicó.

Kevin sonríe divertido, extrañaba tanto a su amigo, sin pensar en nada se lanza a los brazos de su amigo, aspira su aroma tan conocido, ahora mesclado con otra escancia extraña, tal vez del enano que está sentado al lado del de ojos miel. Escucha un gruñido, sabe por alguna extraña razón que ese enano está celoso, y le da gracia, porque jamás se imaginó a esos dos juntos, ni en sus más retorcidos pensamientos.

—Kevin, si no me sueltas alguien terminará conmigo —Kevin se enjuga un par de traviesas lágrimas.

—Si esto no funciona y te comportas como un imbécil juro que te parto la cata y a ti te termino.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tendré la culpa!... —ambos se gritan mientras Kevin sonríe divertido, con ellos dos juntos todo será más interesante y divertido.

* * *

Presiones, comentarios, etc, etc, pueden ir directamente a mi página y hacerlo :D pages/Mousekat/137638833065557

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Recuerdos 1ª Parte: Oso De Felpa

_"__Recuerdos 1ª Parte: Oso De Felpa"_

—Muy bien, este es el plan de 3 pasos —Nathan viste un uniforme de militar, sacado de la tienda de disfraces de su primo, en sus manos sostiene una fusta, a sus espaldas se encuentra el pizarrón del salón de ciencias, en este se encontraba escrito:

_"__Tres Pasos Para Recuperar Al Bombón" _con una letra apenas legible, escrita por Nat. Bajo ese título estaban tres renglones escritos con esa misma fea letra que rezan:

_ ón (sexo salvaje)_

—Primer paso _"Recuerdos" _—los dos asistentes escriben en si pequeño cuaderno, mirando extrañados al _instructor _—. Edd te devolvió muchas cosas, ¿no es así? Los pondremos en lugares para que los encuentre, lo llevaremos a lugares estratégicos y… recrearemos muchas escenas.

—El segundo paso es _"Citas", _cuando esté listo le pedirás _citas, _para que se vaya acostumbrando a ti de nuevo. El último paso, _"Reconciliación"… _bueno… ese no tengo por que explicarlo. Con esto, el biscocho caerá redondito —sonríe con suficiencia, los otros dos terminan de anotar algo.

—¿De verdad crees que con esto vuelva a reconquistarlo?

—¡Seguro! ¿No confías en mí? —Kevin se le queda mirando —. Tomaré tu silencio como un _no _—hace un mohín, dando por terminada la extraña reunión.

El trío se arremolina en la entrada, se empujan, dicen maldiciones; por fin Kevin sale, pero tropieza con alguien, tirándolo al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho —al bajar la mirada encuentra al debilucho Edd, con el gorro a mitad de la cara, el de ojos cyan se acomoda el gorro, topándose con una gran mano —. ¿Ayuda?

Doble D la toma con mano temblorosa, siente sus mejillas calientes, baja la mirada murmurando un **_«Te lo agradezco»._**

—¡Biscochooo~! —canturrea Nat abrazándolo con fuerza.

—N-nos vemos —el pelirrojo se aleja nervioso.

—¿Los tres estaban dentro? —la pareja se queda en shock, sin saber que respuesta dar.

—Ya… ¿ya viste el traje de Nathan? Extraño, ¿no te parece? Tenemos que irnos —Eddy por primera vez toma la mano de el de ojos miel, corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta desaparecer en una puerta. Edd se queda pasmado, no entendiendo el comportamiento de sus amigos.

—¡Jajaja! Eres un idiota. El evadir las cosas no es tu fuerte.

—Me pongo nervioso cuando se trata de Doble D, él sabe cuando miento —hace un mohín, Nat se enternece demasiado, no pudiendo reprimir sus ganas de besarlo apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua, tomando su rostro para no dejarlo ir, para disfrutar más del beso. Eddy gime, siente un calor, un cosquilleo, la necesidad de tocar y que lo toquen se abre paso.

—Mgh, N-Nat, espera…

—Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de zacear el deseo carnal, ¿no te parece? —lo mira con los ojos brillosos por la excitación, Eddy traga grueso, llevan muy poco saliendo y ese era un gran paso.

—A-aún no estoy listo, t-te pido paciencia —el peli aqua hace una mueca, pero acepta, dándole su palabra con un tierno beso.

* * *

**_"_****_Primer Recuerdo: «La Feria Y El Primer Beso»"_**

Edd sostiene con dificultad sus cinco gruesos libros de latín, matemáticas, biología, estadística y español; en momentos como esos extrañaba los fuertes brazos de Kevin, él cargaba todos sus libros sin protesta, sin dificultad, pero eso no era el único momento en el que los extrañase. Un suspiro sale de sus labios, por esa mínima distracción tres de sus libros caen estrepitosos, bufa molesto y cansado.

Con los libros restantes en su brazo coloca la combinación de su casillero, jala la manija, al ver el contenido de su cubículo los libros restantes caen, uno golpea su pie, por el shock ni siquiera se inmuta de su dedo gordo punzante de dolor.

Frente a sus ojos se encuentra un oso de peluche de 50cm bien acomodado sobre una pequeña pila de libros, en el pecho del ojo hay un corazón acolchonado, siendo sostenido por sus patitas delanteras, en un costado hay una rosa fresca aún con un poco de rocío, al otro lado se encuentra un papel de color verde perfectamente doblado por la mitad.

El genio toma el ojo con la rosa y el papel, un sonrojo adorna sus mejillas, conoce perfectamente ese peluche en forma de animal de color marrón, y ante las palabras escritas en esa extraña caligrafía sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

**_«Nuestra tercera cita fue perfecta, porque pude probar esos deliciosos panquesitos que tienes por labios. Sé que me lo devolviste, sé que no lo quieres, y yo espero que me devuelvas todos esos besos, te hayan gustado o no»_**

Sonríe divertido _"Panquesitos", _adoraba cuando Kevin le pedía _"Comer el postre antes, después y entre cada comida", _era tierno y divertido. Las lágrimas comienzan a correr, el peluche es estrujado por su brazo derecho, el recuerdo de esa tercera cita inunda su mente.

_Flash Back:_

Kevin camina emocionado de la mano de Eddward, su parloteo es como el de un niño de seis años que va por primera vez al zoológico, y es que hace tanto tiempo que no va a una feria que el ir ahora, y en una cita con el chico que ama, le emociona demasiado. A unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al baldío donde estaban instaladas las atracciones se veían las luces, los ojos de Kevin brillan infantilmente.

El corazón de Doble D se estremece, siente un rico calorcito de ternura y satisfacción al ver a su pareja en ese estado. Casi corriendo se dirigen al lugar indicado, donde las atracciones los esperan.

—¡Y-y después a las sillas voladoras, y-y a las tazas, a la montaña rusa y… y…!

—Kevin basta, lo marearas con tanto palabrerío —el pelirrojo guarda silencio abruptamente, con el ceño fruncido mira a su amigo quien es acompañado por una linda rubia de grandes senos.

—Sí, si, tienes razón, vayamos a comer algo —toma la mano de su pareja y se alejan, dejando al peli aqua y a la rubia atrás.

—Eso solo fue una excusa, ¿cierto? —Kevin sonríe victorioso, de nuevo lo toma de la mano dirigiéndolo a _"Las Tazas Locas"; _después a la montaña rusa, al carrusel, al martillo y a otras cuantas atracciones más, ambos se estaban divirtiendo, pero Kevin moría por entrar a una atracción en especial.

—No, no, no, no. Cualquier atracción excepto esa, no.

—Vamos Edd, yo estaré contigo, ¿acaso no confías en mi? —hace un pequeño mohín, Edd no soporta ese gesto accediendo resignado —. Solo quédate cercas de mí y todo estará bien —Kevin lo besa en la mejilla, ambos entran, un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes los recibe, el pelinegro toma fuertemente de la mano del pelirrojo.

La oscuridad reine el lugar, Eddward trata de acostumbrarse, logrando con esto ver unas siluetas casi imperceptibles, su sentido auditivo se sensibiliza, activo a cualquier posible ataque.

—¡AHHH! —salta al ser sorprendido por un muñe de Frankenstein, Kevin se dobla de la risa, el de gorro lo mira ceñudo.

—Ya, ya, perdón pero fue muy… ¡WAHHH! —grita al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—¡AHHH! —ambos salen corriendo despavoridos hasta encontrar una puerta de salida; una vez fuera el pelirrojo se recarga en la lamina que simula la pared de la casa, con la respiración agitada comienza a reír escandaloso.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —pronuncia entre carcajadas, se calla abruptamente al ver al genio con la mirada baja, sus mejillas están un poco rojas, se ve indefenso, Kevin nota al instante la pena que tiene —. Oye, perdón, n-no es tan malo, ¿lo ves? Yo también grite —ríe como broma sin recibir respuesta, y de pronto él se siente culpable y apenado. Rasca su nuca pensando en algo para contentar a Doble D.

Se le ocurre una idea al ver a una pareja, la chica abraza fuertemente un perrito de peluche color azul, a su lado está su chico abrazándola y besándola de vez en vez. Kevin sonríe, con rapidez toma la mano del otro chico, casi arrastrándolo a los juegos de destreza; se detiene al inicio de los puestos, observando cual le va mejor, todos son fáciles para él, no es que sea presumido ni mucho menos.

Al fin se decide por un puesto con los premios más bonitos, la prueba es meter tres aritos en tres diferentes botellas. El primer intento fue un fracaso, en el segundo solo logró meter 1 arito de 10 que tenía; sus intentos ascendieron a 9, se estaba desesperando, mucha gente comenzaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor.

Era su ultima ficha y su doceavo intento, con la manga de su jersey negra se seca el sudor de la frente, cierra los ojos, visualizando los cuellos de las botellas y los 20 aritos frente a él, solo tenía que meter tres, ¿cuán difícil puede ser eso? Al abrir los parpados siente su corazón latir y los murmullos de las personas.

Cuenta sus respiraciones, después los latidos de su corazón, el libro **_"Night School" _**le enseño como tranquilarse, al no sentirse tan nervioso lanza el primer arito, al fallar escucha unas exclamaciones de decepción, frunce el ceño. Su tercer y sexto arito entran, solo le quedan 8 aritos y casi nada de paciencia, **¡claro! **Pero tenia que elegir el puesto con los mejores regalos y no uno donde pudiera ganarse todos, como aquel en donde tenía que meter la pelota en el aro, o aquel de tumbar tres botellas con una pelota de beisbol, o aquel otro de disparar un chorro de agua a la boca de un feo payaso hasta que el globo sobre su cabeza explota.

Al final solo consigue humillarse, su último arito casi entraba, pero se había quedado a la mitad de la boca de la botella, con sus puños golpea frustrado el mostrador.

—Calma Kevin, hiciste lo mejor posible —el pelirrojo rebusca en sus bolcillos alguna otra ficha, sin tener éxito.

—¡Nat, préstame una ficha! —el peli aqua busca entre sus ropas hasta encontrar una.

—No la desperdicies —el de ojos verdes sale corriendo con Doble D tras de él, el más alto se detiene en un puesto, coloca la ficha en la barra, el tipo le entrega tres pelotas de beisbol. Solo necesitó una para tirar las tres botellas.

—¡¿Kevin?! ¡Keviin! ¡Keviiin! —un pelinegro grita ese nombre, a lo lejos ve una gorra roja y sonríe con entusiasmo —. ¡Kevin!

—Mi-mira, es lo mejor que conseguí en ese feo puesto —el de ojos verdes muestra un oso de felpa marrón con un corazón al centro.

—E-es muy lindo —toma el peluche y lo mira sonriente.

—Creo que es hora de mi premio, quiero una probada de esos _panquesitos _—antes de siquiera formular la pregunta, Kevin ya tenías sus labios devorando los contrarios.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 **¡PREGUNTA! **¿Han leído el libro antes dicho? .3. ¿Qué les parece la pareja de Nat y Eddy? :D


	10. Recuerdos 2ª Parte: Ejercicio Amoroso

_"__Recuerdos 2ª Parte: Ejercicio Amoroso"_

_Fin Flash Back:_

Eddward sonríe con las mejillas acaloradas y los ojos llorosos, el peluche está contra su nariz, siente ese exquisito aroma de fragancia varonil, ese aroma que se impregno al peluche por estar tanto tiempo en la habitación de cierto pelirrojo, y tal vez solo sean ideas suyas, pero quería creer que ese muchacho lo abrazaba por las noches, pensando en el de ojos cyan.

Con esa idea guarda el peluche en el casillero, saca el libro de _informática _y se dirige a su clase, prestando toda la atención del mundo para no chocar con otro estudiante.

—El plan _"Osito de Felpa" _fue todo un éxito~ —susurra Nat emocionado ahogando un gritillo —. Pero que buen trasero _señor piraña._

—¡Cállate Nathan!

—No, no, no. Recuerda usar nuestros nombres clave —Eddy gruñe por el _Woky Toky, _se siente estúpido, pero al final, con los labios apretados, pronuncia: _«Camaroncito»._

Nat trata de ahogar una risa, pero es en vano, el _"Pelos Necios" _dice algunas palabras altisonantes, apagando después el aparato para no escuchar al de ojos miel.

—Eres un caso perdido _pirañita _—besa la radio y la coloca en su pecho, como una colegiala admirando la foto de su artista favorito.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ha pasado una semana desde el plan _"Osito de Felpa", _¿cómo ha ido la presa?

—Sus ojos brillan, suspira cada que puede y en los pasillos y el comedor no deja de mirar al cabeza de zanahoria.

—¡Oye!

—Perfecto —Nathan sonríe con suficiencia al frente de ambos chicos; el trió se encuentra en el salón de artes, con pluma y libreta en mano —. Ahora la fase dos. Mmm, lo del zoo también fue un lindo momento.

—¿Por qué no hacemos lo da la parada de autobús?

—Eso tendrá que ser en un día lluvioso, que supongo será dentro de poco. Mejor hagamos el plan _"Visita al zoo", _convenzo a la directora de una excursión y **_¡voila! _**La segunda fase estará completa.

Al final, cuando la directora rechaza la excursión al zoo pasan al plan B, _"Equipo Gimnasia". _Nathan había convencido al profesor de hacer equipos de dos personas como la última vez y hacer pruebas de resistencia, el profesor accede sin protesta, le encantaba ver sufrir a sus alumnos.

El sonido del silbato hace que todo mundo guarde silencio.

—¡Señoritas, hoy aremos prueba de resistencia! Las parejas serán escogidas al azar —Nathan, Eddy y el grandulón Ed ríen con discreción.

Uno a uno los alumnos son nombrados, Nat ríe.

—¡Eres mi pareja Eddy! —el más bajo de la case se torna rojo como un clavel.

—¡N-no es verdad, yo no soy tu pareja, no salgo contigo, n-ni siquiera me gustas —el gimnasio cae en un silencio sepulcral, donde todos y cada uno de los alumnos ven al peliazul con notable sorpresa.

—Y-yo me refiero a los equipos —dice desconcertado, el de ojos menta queda como un perfecto imbécil frente a toda la clase, su rostro se torna aún más rojo.

—Aaah, s-si, a-al equipo —baja el rostro sin decir alguna otra palabra.

El profesor comienza a escribir los ejercicios en el pizarrón portátil, Edd observa como todos van con sus parejas, él no había escuchado con quien le había tocado, al solo quedar siete personas ve como cierto pelirrojo le mira con miedo y desconfianza, eso da lugar a un recuerdo.

_Flash Back:_

La clase de gimnasia nunca fue su fuerte, odiaba esa clase más que a cualquier otra cosa, más que a la suciedad, más que a las bacterias, más que a los brabucones que se burlan de él. Hoy era de esos días en los que quisiera que la bibliotecaria enfermase y le mandarán a llamar para ocupar su puesto, pero eso jamás paso, el hombre grande, fornido y con bello por todo el cuerpo había llegado con el pizarrón portátil, en esté se encontraba escrito algunos ejercicios que él aborrecía en demasía.

—¡Jovencitos, hoy aremos prueba de resistencia, toda una semana! —medio mundo grita emocionado, cierto chico de ojos cyan de pronto se siente enfermo, eso era esforzarse, sudar y lastimarse todo el cuerpo —. ¡Los acomodaré en parejas para que sea más fácil! —la cabeza de Eddward comienza a palpitar, su estomago se revuelve, no quiere quedar como idiota frente a otra persona —. ¡Eddward O'Howley y Kevin Sabagani! —y eso fue la cereza del pastel, ¿por qué tenia que hacer equipo con el presumido capitán del equipo de furbol?

—Solo espero que no me retrases —pasa a su lado altanero, Edd pone los ojos en blanco, odiaba cuando Kevin se comportará así.

El primer ejercicio es trotar, dando 12 vueltas a la cancha de basquetbol, en la segunda vuelta Edd siente como sus pulmones quieren explotar, su nariz sangra, respira con mucha dificultad, tiene sed, se siente acalorado y mareado, Kevin lleva más de la mitad de las vueltas.

—¡Vamos tonto!

—N-no… pu…puedo —se detiene un momento, sus piernas tiemblan y palpitan, el corazón lo siente en la garganta, se siente muy cansado, de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor se inunda en una oscuridad, ensucha voces y después… nada.

Va abriendo los ojos con pesadez, todo a su alrededor es color azul, sus fosas nasales perciben un olor a alcohol y otros medicamentos, frunce el ceño, aún se siente mareado, no logra recordar nada.

—Oh, ya despertaste.

—¡Ke-Kevin! ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la enfermería. Te desmayaste y nos perdimos la cuarta, quinta, el almuerzo y sexta clase.

—¡¿Qué?! P… ¿por qué?

—La enfermera me obligo a cuidarte porque te sangraba la nariz —Edd se torna rojo, tapa su nariz nervioso y asustado —. Tranquilo, ya no te sangra —se sumergen en un incomodo silencio —. Ammm, t-te traje un emparedado, creí que tendrías hambre.

—Te lo agradezco en demasía Kevin.

Otro silencio, desde que entraron a la escuela no han hablado, ¿qué podían hacer ahora?

—Ammm, la enfermera dijo que ya te podías ir en cuanto te sintieras mejor —rasca su nuca con nerviosismo, desde que se encontraba solo con Doble D se sentía nervioso, y es que vanamente había olvidado sus sentimientos para con ese geniecillo, ahora sabía que solo los ignoraba, porque siempre sentía ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, aunque lo había controlado.

—Y-yo… creo que debemos irnos —Edd asiente, comiendo el último trozo de emparedado se levanta de la camilla, el mareo regresa, haciendo que sus piernas flaqueen y casi caiga, la reacción rápida de Kevin lo evita. Ambos se miran en una posición algo extraña, el corazón del pelirrojo late con fuerza, Eddward solo temblaba. Esos ojos, esos labios… y en un instante se encuentra a punto de besarlos.

—N… ¡Kevin! —el pelinegro lo aparta bruscamente, mirándolo apenado.

—L-lo lamento, y-yo… ammm, m-mejor nos vamos —se cubre el rostro con su gorra, el rojo de su rostro es confundido con el color de su cachucha. Edd lo sigue de cerca hasta la motocicleta, y tiembla, no quiere subirse a esa cosa infernal.

—Pe-pediré un taxi —antes de protestar, el de ojos cyan se aleja con rapidez.

Kevin siente culpa y a la vez decepción, quería saber cómo se sentía tener esos delgados brazos rodeando su cintura, que lo apretujara con fuerza, sentir ese temblor y el calor de su cuerpo, el ronroneo asustadizo que sale de su garganta, lo quería cerca de él.

Edd llega al gimnasio con muy poco tiempo antes de que comenzará la clase, el pitido del silbato inunda sus oídos, crispando sus nervios.

—¡Vamos Kevin, dos vueltas más! —el pelirrojo seca el poco sudor que hay en su frente, de a poco los alumnos van llegando mientras Doble D se encuentra parado entre la gran puerta de doble hoja.

De nuevo el molesto sonido del silbato junto a la gruesa voz del profesor lo despiertan.

—¡Señoritas, hoy harán abdominales, quince cada uno! —finaliza con un silbatazo, todos se reúnen con sus respectivas parejas, Eddy le manda una mirada un tanto extraña que no puede interpretar.

—¡Ey tonto! ¿Te quedaras parado ahí o vendrás a ayudarme? —al aludido sale corriendo en su dirección —. Tu sostienes mis piernas mientras hago los ejercicios —el pelinegro asiente, se coloca en cunclillas y Kevin se recuesta, comenzando con los abdominales, el de ojos cyan cuanta mentalmente las veces que su compañero se acerca a su rostro con los ojos cerrados y gesto de esfuerzo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edd cuenta 16, se sorprende creyendo contar de más así que interrumpe el ejercicio de Kevin.

—Di-disculpa pero… creo que ya pasaste tu limite

—Hice un trato con el entrenador, no fastidies —y así siguió hasta las 20, donde decidió tomar un respiro.

—Cu…¿Cuándo será mi turno?

—Al final de la semana —Kevin responde cortante, echándose un poco de agua a la cabeza, el liquido recorre su cabello alborotado y su rostro rojo sudado, Edd lo mira algo hipnotizado, al darse cuenta de su mirada casi psicópata su rostro arde, retira los ojos con rapidez tomando los tobillos de su compañero.

El viernes llega como balonazo en la cara, rápido y sorpresivo, la semana que Edd paso con Kevin fue linda, por una vez en su corta vida se sintió útil, aunque ahora se siente nervioso, algo le dice que todo el esfuerzo del pelirrojo fue en vano y todo será su culpa.

—Todo mundo ha estado excelente. Esta es la última prueba —sus feos ojos grises miran arrogante a Doble D —, subir la cuerda —todos exclaman asustados, siguiendo con los murmullos, Edd se estremece —. Muy bien, muy bien, cuatro filas, una en cada cuerda —el profesor se acerca a Eddward y a Kevin, su gesto sigue siendo de arrogancia, y Edd tiene miedo.

—Joven Sabagani, espero que no se le haya olvidado nuestro trato —Edd los mira entre asustado y extrañado, no entendiendo su plática —. Oh, ¿Sabagani no le dijo? Está es su prueba joven O'Howley, de usted depende la calificación de ambos —con aura de superioridad se aleja, dejando a la pareja en la segunda fila.

—M… ¿me podrías explicar lo sucedido? —Kevin enjuga el sudor de su frente causada por los nervios, tenía que decirle sobre su trato —- ¿Kevin?

Ah, sí, yo… —después de un suspiro sigue hablando —. El trato era que yo hiciera tus ejercicios y los míos, al final de la semana, ósea hoy, se decidirá nuestra calificación. Si subes esa cuerda ambos tendremos A.

—¿Y si no lo logro?

—… Tú obtendrás tu buena calificación.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta preocupado.

—,,, Obtendré un 6, y no jugaré la temporada de Otoño.

—Pero Kevin eso…

—Escucha, solo inténtalo, no me importa no jugar futbol por un tiempo, no me importa sacar un 6 solo… quiero que tú estés bien.

Su mirada es sincera, el corazón de Eddward se contrae, es una sensación agradable, viéndolo de esa manera, hasta se le hace lindo.

—Kevin…

—Solo hazlo, no importa lo que pase, sube e inténtalo —Edd lo mira con admiración, jamás se imaginó ver ese lado de Kevin, y le gusta, siente algo agradable en su pecho; ahora lo único que quiere es lanzarse a sus brazos para agradecerle todo lo que hizo en esa horrorosa semana.

Edd intenta subir la soga pero sus débiles brazos se lo impiden, al final no logró completar la tarea, él recibe su 10, aunque Kevin no le va bien, y se disculpa, más de una vez, ¿y cuál es su recompensa? Oh, cierto, ese mismo día al final de las clases Kevin se le declara, sus labios se juntan en un inocente beso, solo dos labios haciendo presión.

_Fin Flash Back:_

El sonido estrepitoso del silbato cerca de su oído lo despierta de su ensoñación, el entrenador grita algo que él no escucha por mirar esos ojos verdes intensos que lo observan penetrante. Kevin se acerca a él como en cámara lenta.

—Sabes el trato —habla cortante aunque su mirada es cálida, Edd sonríe internamente. Primera prueba; _"abdominales", _y recuerda aquellos entrenamientos de furbol a los que Kevin lo llevaba.

_Flash Back:_

—Sabes que hacer lindo —Kevin le guiña el ojo, se recuesta en el pasto, todo el equipo entrena, el pelirrojo se había retrasado por estar _"trabajando" _en su proyecto de Francés —.Aquí vamos —Edd se coloca en cunclillas, tomando los gruesos tobillos de Kevin.

—Uno… —comienza a contar, en la quinta abdominal Kevin sonríe pícaro, a la sexta se acerca demasiado al rostro acalorado del pelinegro, y a la octava abdominal lo besa. El entrenamiento sigue así, abdominal, beso, abdominal, beso; el rostro de Edd está rojo, pero no le importa, porque ama a ese arrogante patán.

* * *

Owwws, adoré este capitulo, la actitud de Kevin antes de que se le metiera el chamuco(?) era tan bella T_T No sé por que cambó (e.e eres la escritora y no sabes) XD

**¡PREGUNTAS!**

**¿Les molesta que intercale tanto los ****_Flash Back_****?** alguien me dijo que se veían mal D: Y quiero saber si a ustedes les molesta.

**¿Quisieran que narrara EXPLICITAMENTE, un capitulo de Eddy y Nat teniendo 1313?**

**¡Eso es todo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

_Me gustaría que leyeran mis otros_

_Fanfic, así que pasen a leerlos ;)_


	11. Recuerdos 3ª Parte: Bajo La Lluvia

_"__Recuerdos 3ª Parte: Bajo La Lluvia"_

_Fin Flash Back:_

**XXX**

El otoño llega con fuertes lluvias en su primera semana, el trío **_"Unión" _**se encuentra reunido en el laboratorio, los tres chicos están empapados por haber cruzado los campos sin ninguna protección.

—¿Volverás a jugar pronto? —Nat pregunta echándose el cabello hacia atrás de una manera despreocupada, dándole un toque sexy a la vista de cierto chaparrito.

—El entrenador convenció a Zelazny de que solo me castigara media temporada —responde restándole importancia mientras se balancea en la silla.

—No estaremos tan perdidos —el sonido tranquilizador de las gotas golpeando las ventanas y esos envases con sustancias y cosas extrañas le dan un aire lúgubre al lugar.

—Esto me está dando escalofríos, Nat ¿qué querías de nosotros?

—¡Oh, cierto! Este es un excelente día para recrear _"Beso Bajo La Lluvia", _la reconciliación más romántica que han tenido, tal vez está sea eso, _una reconciliación._

—Te olvidas de algo. Traigo a mi bebé.

—Eso no es problema hermano, dame a tu nena, yo me la llevaré.

—¡Estás demente, no dejaré a mi niña en tus manos!

—Vamos Kevin hermano, esto no funcionará con **_Mosty _**—Nat lo mira con ambas ceja levantadas, al final, Kevin accede dándole las llaves —. ¿El biscocho trae sombrilla?

—Siempre la carga —responde Eddy en tono cortante.

—Bueno, solo es cuestión de robársela y **_¡voila! _**El plan será todo un éxito, a lo cual llegaremos rápido a la _Reconciliación _saltándonos la _Fase _de _"Citas" _—da un gritillo emocionado dando por terminada la reunión.

**XXX**

Eddward camina bajo la lluvia abrazando su mochila, intentando inútilmente de proteger sus libros de la humedad, sentía su mente lejana, después de no encontrar su sombrilla y de haber salido de la institución vio como Kevin, montado en su motocicleta, se alejaba de él con alguien abrazando su cintura, esa imagen lo destrozo, así que ya tenía alguien más… era de esperarse.

Un auto pasa a gran velocidad, si algo en su persona no estaba mojado, ahora si; suspira cansado, ¿su mala suerte puede ser peor?

—Caminas demasiado rápido cuando estas distraído —Edd se da la vuelta sorprendido, topándose con unos orbes verdes que lo miran con intensidad, y se estremece, no de frío, si no por lo antes vivido. Ambos se miran sin transmitir nada, Edd siente como va subiendo algo desde la boca de su estomago hast la garganta, e inevitablemente lo vomita.

—¡¿Qué tratas de hacer conmigo?! ¡No juegues con mi cabeza Kevin! ¡Déjame tranquilo! —con una mirada de sorpresa plasmada en él sale corriendo, sin darse cuenta lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, siendo confundidas por las gotas de agua que acarician su rostro. Escucha su nombre a su espalda, pero él no se detiene, sigue corriendo, adentrándose a una pequeña colina con árboles, y tropieza. Su rostro y ropas se llenan de lodo, de cara al suelo llora, tratando de sacar la confusión y el dolor de dentro de su corazón, y sin darse cuenta la historia de una de sus reconciliaciones se repite.

—Edd —Kevin lo ayuda a sentarse, el pelinegro se gira y lo abraza, rodeando su cuello fuertemente —. Tú tranquilo… p-perdóname, no era…mi intención —Edd lora aún más, Kevin no sabe que hacer, como aquella vez de la misma historia, lo único que se le ocurre es tomar a Edd de la barbilla y besarlo, no importa el sabor a lodo que se cuela entre el beso, lo único importante es el contacto de los labios.

**XXX**

Kevin enjabona la pálida espalda de Edd, recorriendo las pocas pecas que lo adornan, contándolas y dándose cuenta de una nueva surgida al lado de su favorita. Después del baño caliente Kevin lleva a Edd a su cama, le acaricia el cabello mojado y lo mira con cariño, los orbes se encuentran y sienten un calorcito en su interior que les recorre el cuerpo, algo los llama, como imanes sus labios se van acercando, los pétalos colisionan en un baile lento lleno de sentimientos.

El pelirrojo se monta en Edd aún besándolo, las manos del dueño de casa acarician los cabellos mojados de Kevin.

—Mght —gime el pelinegro retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del deportista, sus entrepiernas se rozan, haciéndolos jadear y gemir, el rose es constante, como aquella vez, aún no hay un _"Te Perdono" _o un _"Quiero volver a estar junto a ti", _pero el simple roce, los apasionados besos lo dicen todo, esa es la fase de _"Reconciliación", _se había saltado la parte de las _"Citas" _pero no importaba, porque **_Eso _**es lo que Kevin quería, regresar on el amor de su vida.

**XXX**

Eddward abre los ojos con pesadez, su cara da contra la ventana, el cielo sigue gris, las gotas de lluvia golpean rítmicamente el cristal, un fugaz recuerdo lo golpea, no encontraba rastros de que Kevin estuvo ahí, pero su entrepierna aún húmeda le dice lo contrario, entonces ¿se había ido? ¿Lo había abandonado?

—Oh, ya despertaste —su sonrisa es cálida, una corriente eléctrica recorre su espina dorsal, sus mejillas se encienden, la pesadez de su corazón desaparece, Kevin sigue allí, con él, como aquella vez, sus manos sostienen un par de tazas con un infinito y un _pi _como adorno; él se acerca sentándose junto al de gorro, le entrega una de las tazas, un malvavisco flota haciéndose notar en el liquido café.

—Espero que te guste el choco-Kev, tarde mucho en perfeccionarlo —suelta una estúpida risilla, de su compañero no sale sonido alguno y se preocupa —. Edd…

—Lo que paso ayer no… estaba en shock, no sabía lo que hacía, estaba atrapado en el recuerdo y…

—No voy a obligarte a nada, si no quieres volver está bien, yo esperaré, es de verdad Edd, te amo y… hare todo lo posible porque me vuelvas a querer.

—Y-yo… te quiero Kevin

—Entonces se mi novio de nuevo, volvamos a ser la pareja de antes, Edd te amo y no soporto la idea de tenerte lejos.

—Kevin… —sus ojos se cristalizan, esas palabras le habían golpeado en lo más profundo, lo hacían tan feliz pero a la vez miserable —. N-no puedo, me duele Kevin, todo lo que hiciste me daño bastante. No puedo perdonarte.

—Shhh, no digas esas cosas —enjuga las lágrimas que corren por la mejillas de Edd, haciéndolo estremecer—. Juro volver a conquistarte, juro que todas esas cosas malas que te hice las borrare de tu mente, juro que estaremos juntos, porque te amo más que a anda en el mundo —ambas frentes chocan ligeramente, los verdes y los cyan se miran, envolviéndose en un dulce sentimiento —. Te amo —ambos terminan por besarse, demostrándose ese bello sentimiento llamado **_"Amor"._**

**XXX**

—¡Kyaaa…! —Nat se tira al césped y rueda un par de veces, Kevin sonríe con la cabeza gacha, sus mejillas están encendidas, siente felicidad y a la vez vergüenza —. ¡Te dije, te dije que funcionaria! ¡Lo dije, lo dijeee…~! —Nathan salta por todo el campo, dejando a Eddy y a Kevin con un poco de privacidad.

—Me da mucho gusto que Doble D te de otra oportunidad.

—Todo es gracias a ustedes.

—Te recuerdo una cosa, si le vuelves a hacer daño juro que te desfiguro la cara —Kevin simplemente le sonríe, conociendo más a Eddy… no era tan malo.

—¡Viii~lmaaa! —el de ojos miel se lanza a su pareja y lo besa frente a cierto pelirrojo que los observa divertido, vagamente se imagina a Doble D en esa posición, aunque se le hace un poco difícil, el pelinegro jamás aceptaría hacer algo así, y menos en un lugar público.

* * *

Y, señoras y señores. Niños y niñas. Lectoras y lectores. **ESTE **es el **FINAL** de este hermoso fanfic *se va a llorar al rincón*

XD No, la verdad es que no, esto es como el final de un ciclo :3 Adoré esté capitulo como no tienen una idea. :D La actitud de Nat, la de Kevin (la cual me causo diabetes). No sé, este es mi capitulo favorito de TOOODO el fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual que yo o más.

**¡PREGUNTAS!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Que tal la actitud de Kevin?**

**¿Quieren que continué con el fanfic o este sea el final final?**

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**Y sigo **_**_disculpándome_**

_**Por los horribles**_

_**Errores**_

_**De**_

_**Dedo**_


	12. Fase 2 Citas 1ª Parte: Desastroso

"_Fase 2 Citas 1ª Parte: Desastroso"_

—No, no Kevin, esa camisa no, prueba esta —Nat le extiende una camisa negra con rayas amarillas de manga larga, el pelirrojo se mira al espejo, el atuendo no lo convence.

—No me gusta cómo me veo. M-mejor no voy —se quita la camisa sentándose en la cama cabizbajo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¿Queme mi cerebro para este plan de tres pasos por nada?

—N-no, pe-pero…

—¡Basta! Se hará tarde, ponte esto, y listo —grita exasperado Eddy arrojándole un par de prendar a la cara, toma a su novio de la mano y salen de la pieza. Kevin suspira, sus nervios son como los de la primera cita, la historia era algo parecida, solo que con Eddy. Kev se coloca las prendas que el de estatura baja le había entregado, al verse en el espejo se sorprende, "_Pelos Necios" _si que tiene buen gusto para la ropa.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Si me gustara que me dieran tú serías mi activo —Eddy le golpea el brazo molesto, las mejillas del dueño de casa se encienden, su mirada esta posada en el barandal de las escaleras —. Es juego pichoncito —Nat besa la mejilla de su novio tratando de "contentarlo".

—Y-yo… m-me voy. Gracias por el consejo… Eddy —escupe el nombre entre dientes, su mirada se posa en el redondo reloj de pared colocado sobre la puerta de entrada.

—Se te hará tarde Romeo —Kevin se muerde el labio inferior, toma su chaqueta y corriendo se dirige con su vecino de frente —. Ufff, creí que jamás se iría, al fin algo de privacidad —pronuncia coqueto mirando a Eddy con las cejas levantadas, casi tocando el nacimiento de su cabello.

—¿Qué? Espera… ¡Nat no, suéltame, quiero ir a casa! ¡NAAAAT!

**XXX**

Kevin revisa su aliento por milésima vez, un ramo de claveles descansa en su brazo derecho el cual Nat lo había obligado a comprar. Después de carraspear su garganta pulsa el botón del timbre, su transpiración aumenta, no escucha nada dentro, sus verdes buscan algo con que distraerse, pero nada llama su atención, al fin, dentro de la casa escucha unos pasos presurosos, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un Edd bien vestido con unos pantalones caqui, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un suéter de lana color verde con extraños rombos.

—Mi-mis disculpas Kevin.

—Ah, sí. N-no hay problema —Edd mira el ramo de claveles, Kevin aún nervioso se lo extiende —-. S-soy para ti.

—T-te lo agradezco —toma el rapo poniéndolo contra su cara, aspirando el suave aroma de las flores —. Las colocaré en un jarrón si me lo permites —Kevin asiente, Edd lo invita a esperarlo dentro y así lo hace. Observa la casa curioso, todo sigue igual de inmaculado, cortos _Flash Backs _pasan por su cabeza haciendo que se acaloré más.

—Estoy listo Kevin —sonríe tierno, el pelirrojo balbucea algunas cosas, golpeándose la frente pronuncia un simple _«Vámonos» _comenzando a andar fuera de la vivienda, donde un taxi los espera.

—N-Nat reservo una mesa, n-no te preocupes por el dinero, juntamos nuestros ahorros así que… comeremos bien —sonríe nervioso sintiendo una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien. El restaurante es pequeño pero elegante, las mesas son redondas para más intimidad, las paredes son de un azul relajante, en el techo cuelgan tres arañas, siendo las únicas que iluminan el lugar.

La mesa reservada es una a mitad del restaurante, desde allí se escuchan los murmullos de todas las personas, no teniendo nada de intimidad. Kevin pide una extraña pasta con champiñones, chicharos y otras verduras, Edd pide algo simple, un filete de pollo termino medio con una salsa dulce y unos fideos verdes.

—Es costoso, hubiera preferido un picnic en el parque del barrio.

—Fu-fue culpa de Nat, yo le dije que algo más simple pero me dijo _"Es su súper mega unicornia reconciliación, no puedes llevarlo a un sucio parque porque…"_

Edd ríe internamente, cree la mitad de la historia de Kevin porque su pareja es perfeccionista, adora que Doble D se la pase bien en lugares donde le agradan, siempre fue sobreprotector y detallista, haciéndolo sentir importante.

—¡Kevin! —el pelinaranja guarda silencio teniendo las manos al aire —. Está bien, no te preocupes, me siento cómodo, pero me preocupa que gastes tanto dinero en una comida que no durará mucho en nuestros estómagos.

—Je-je, eso es demasiada información —trata de ahogar una risa, Edd se sonroja sonriendo con la mirada gacha —.. Te extrañé bastante —los orbes cyan se posan en el rostro de Kevin, notando un nacimiento rojo en sus mejillas —; me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hice, te lastime, lloraste… perdóname Edd.

—Kevin —toma la mano de su pareja mirándolo comprensivo —, no tengo nada que perdonarte, s-se que me hiciste mucho daño pero… yo te amo, y mucho.

—Oh, Edd —posa medio cuerpo encima de la mesa, estira su cuello para poder sentir esos labios rosas y suaves, es un simple beso con simples movimientos lentos.

—Disculpen jóvenes pero…están incomodando a los otros clientes.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —el pelirrojo se levanta estrepitoso golpeando la mesa y tirando la silla.

—Kevin, por favor —trata de calmarlo.

—¡No Edd! ¡No permitiré que repriman mi amor por ti! ¡Yo amo a este chico, y no dejaré que cohíban mis sentimientos, no me importa que sean unos homofóbicos, yo lo amo y no me importara besarlo y demostrárselo en donde se me plazca! —toma al pelinegro de los hombros y lo besa más apasionado ante las miradas sorprendidas y asqueadas de las personas.

—¡Así se habla compañero! —un chico castaño levanta su puño emocionado, dos personas algo mayores lo reprenden pero su mirada sigue emocionada.

—¡Que hermoso! —grita una chica mientras aplaude, otros adolecentes los ovacionan, el hombre de hace unos minutos los mira con el ceño fruncido. Al fin termina el beso, ambos jadeando.

—Y… por este asqueroso lugar… ¡No pago ni un centavo! —toma a su chico de la mano guiándolo a la salida.

—¡Eso fue muy valiente!

—Felicidades —una señora de cuarenta y tantos años les sonríe tiernamente, sus ojos brillan, trasmitiéndoles un calorcito de regocijo, ambas miradas observan como varias personas abandonan el restaurante dándoles palabras que los hacen sentir bien, que hace que sientan que demostrarse su amor en público sea correcto, ¿qué va? Demostrarse amor es correcto, porque el amor es bueno, y no está bien ocultarlo.

—Creo… que dimos un buen espectáculo —Kevin soba su cuello, su mirada está en el piso, observando por el rabillo del ojo, siente sus mejillas calientes, apostando a que están rosas.

—Je-je, tienes mucha razón —con su rostro rojo se acerca al contrario, todo su cuerpo tiembla, avergonzado, besa tiernamente los labios de Kevin, quien se queda tontamente sorprendido, era extraño que su novio lo besara, y aún más, ¡en público!

—Ammm, ¿t-te parece un picnic?

—Me encantaría —sonríe dejando ver ese huequito entre sus dientes, el pelirrojo le regala un casto beso, tomados de la mano se dirigen a algún puesto de comida rápida.

**XXX**

—M-muchas gracias Kevin, f-fue una cita… increíble.

—Todo por ti Doble D, te bajaría la Luna, las Estrellas, ¡incluso el Sol! Solo para que me perdones, para demostrarte todo mi amor, eso y más haría por ti acaricia su mejilla con una mano mientras que la otra sostiene una de las contrarias.

Ambos se miran intensamente, diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que se aman, lo mucho que se extrañan.

—Q-que tengas buenas noches Kevin.

—Tú también, descansa y… Te Amo —un intenso rojo se apodera de las mejillas del pelinegro, ambos se dedican una tierna sonrisa, se despiden con un casto beso en los labios. Edd entra a su vivienda, echándole un último vistazo a el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kevin suspira antes de irse a su propia casa, buscando las llaves repasa su cita, primero había sido un desastre por esas personas homofóbicas, pero al final, todo había resultado encantador, Edd reía, se sonrojaba, le dedicaba miradas llenas de cariño… todo había salido de maravilla.

—Pero… ¿qué?... ¡Naaa…! —antes de terminar por gritar ese nombre una mano lo silencia, arrastrándolo hasta entrar en una puerta del primer piso —. ¡¿Tuviste sexo en MI sofá?!

—P-perdóname Kev p-pero fue inevitable, s-su cuerpecito me lo pedía a gritos.

—¡Eres un imbécil, lo ensuciaste!

—Ay… ay… pfff, como si tú no lo hubieras hecho antes con el biscocho —se justifica cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!

—A ver, a ver, ¡cálmate! Mejor dime, ¿qué tal tu cita? —sube y baja las cejas, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

—¡Todo un maldito desastre! ¡Gracias por "aconsejarme" llevarlo a comer a ese estúpido lugar de gente estúpida y larguirucha homofóbica…! —el pelirrojo sigue lanzando todos los insultos que conoce y otro más que son inventados ante la atenta y divertida mirada de su amigo.


	13. Fase 2 Citas 2ª Parte: Cita En El Zoo

_"__Fase 2 Citas 2ª Parte: Cita En El Zoológico"_

—¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! —un agitado y excitado peliaqua corre por los pasillos de la escuela, con un solo objetivo, encontrar a su amigo pelirrojo —. ¡KEVIIIN!

—¡AHHH! —se escuchan los gritos de unas chicas.

—Uy, perdón —sale corriendo del vestidor de chicas, echado por un par de toallas y malas palabras.

—Que buenas tetas —ríe estúpidamente volviendo a retomar su carrera para buscar a cierto chico de ojos verdes —. ¡Oh, Kevin! Por fin te encuentro, ¡mierda! ¿Por qué huyes de mí! —hace un puchero mirándolo igual que un cachorrito regañado.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Me ENCANTARÍA escapar de ti.

—¡Oye! Eres un grandisi…

—¿Qué querías decirme? —pregunta indiferente mirándolo exasperado.

—¡Oh! Cierto. ¡Miraaa…! —extiende una hoja antes enrollada, Kevin entrecierra los ojos para mirar con mayor claridad las letras plasmadas en el papel.

—Esto es…

—¡SIII! Convencí a la directora, ¡mi seducción funcionó! —Nathan ríe como demente mientras el pelirrojo se queda estático, una cinta en el zoo ¿eh?

* * *

Es jueves, el día en el que irán al zoológico, después de una semana el día había llegado, todo todos los alumnos se encontraban entusiasmados, cada quien con una pareja, reconociéndose gracias a un gafete abrochado en su camisa a la altura del pecho, la pareja se distingue por la imagen de un animal impresa en el carnet.

—¿Un colibrí? ¡¿Un maldito colibrí?! —se escucha el grito frustrado de un chico de baja estatura.

—Te queda muy bien, es pequeño pero adorable, con un **_enorme _**atributo —susurra en su oído haciéndolo estremecer, una de las manos del peiaqua pasa indecorosa por la entrepierna del más bajo. Nath levanta la mirada topándose con un par de orbes cafés, el dueño de esos ojos desvía la mirada rápidamente, posándola al frente.

Por fin los autobuses llegan, cada clase toma dos camiones, los alumnos no dejando por ningún motivo a su pareja.

—¡Esto va a ser sensacional! —farfulla cierto chico de ojos miel levantando los brazos, otros lo corean también gritando, su pareja se esconde, hundiéndose todo lo posible en el asiento y la pared de la ventanilla.

—¿Te sientes cómodo con esto? —pregunta un preocupado chico de gorra roja, mirando dudoso a su compañero, ambos tenían impreso un lobo para definirlos como pareja de viaje, Kevin lo había definido como muchas cosas, quedándose solo con una de ellas, que los lobos son de los pocos mamíferos monógamos, y es que él sentía que lo era, porque solo es de la propiedad de cierto muchacho de ojos cyan.

—Si Kevin, tranquilízate por favor.

—Concuerdo con Edd amigo Kev, pareces esposo preocupado por su esposa embarazada —Kevin se pone de todos los colores.

—E-eso no es verdad —Nat sigue riendo un poco escandaloso por la reacción de su amigo, provocando que barías miradas se posen en él.

—Nat, ya basta, te estás convirtiendo en una molestia.

—¡Oh, lo siento tanto Eddy! ¡Cualquier castigo menos el de dejarme! —lloriquea el peliaqua tirándose al regazo del de ojos menta.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate!

—¡Yo adoro tu trasero! —Kevin y Doble D tratan de reprimir sus risas, siendo una tarea casi titánica.

* * *

Alumnos y profesores se reúnen en la entrada del zoológico, mientras los mayores ponen orden los estudiantes festejan su día libre de clases.

—Aaah, no podremos escaparnos por estos estúpidos uniformes y estos gafetes —Nat se queja exagerado —. Lo bueno es que tengo un par de nalgas con las cuales entretenerme~ Canturrea pasando sus manos por el trasero de Eddy.

—¡No hagas eso en público idiota, es vergonzoso!

—Aaah, ¿por qué no puedes ser un uke tiernito como Edd? —cuestiona haciendo un pequeño puchero; su pelea sigue ante la atenta mirada de Kevin y Ess.

—Esos dos se demuestran su amor de una manera muy extraña.

—Jeje. No todo en las parejas es color rosa —sonríe Edd, Kevin solo da un pequeño asentimiento. Uno de los profesores grita algo, todos los alumnos que le corresponden comienzan a avanzar, una vez dentro Nat le sonríe a Kevin, ambos toman por los hombros a sus respectivas parejas, tapándoles la boca evitar gritos u objeciones. Ambos Ed´s son arrastrados hasta estar dentro del acuario.

—Puaj, pero… ¡¿qué les sucede?!

—Esto está mal, debemos volver. ¡Kevin! —juega con sus manos preocupado y nervioso, ¿cómo el estudiante estrella se aleja del grupo?

—Jajaja —Nat trata de ahogar su rosa sin éxito alguno.

—Ay, vamos, solo nos divertiremos un poco, y antes de que se den cuenta de que desaparecimos estaremos de vuelta —sonríe encantador extendiéndole una camisa cualquiera a Edd, que según su criterio, le quedaría de maravilla.

—Si bombón, solo será un momento, saldremos al _árcade _que no está muy lejos de aquí, regresamos, damos unas vueltas por nuestra cuenta y volvemos a nuestro grupo —explica haciendo ademanes con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Edd sigue dudando un poco, no le gustaba desobedecer ni romper las reglas, era demasiado peligroso para su blanco historial.

Kevin mira preocupado a Eddward, solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera, él quería estar con su pareja y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¡Yo puedo vestirme solo Nathan! —Eddy se queja removiéndose con los brazos alzados y la camisa a medio camino.

—¡Eres muy sexy! —besa su espalda repetidas veces haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¡Nat, deja de hacer eso!...

—Vamos Edd, solo un momento, te juro nadie se dará cuenta —su sonrisa lo derrite por ver esa sonrisa haría cualquier cosa, inconsciente toma la camisa roja con una dibujo al azar.

—¡Miren! A que Eddy es sexy, awwws, a que sí, a que si.

—¡Deja de tocarme el trasero Nathan1 —Edd ríe quedito, sus cyan se posan en la ancha espalda de Kevin, reconociendo al instante las pequeñas pecas que la adornan, **_237 _**había contado la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—¡A vestirse Eddward!

—¡Con que lo toques te rompo la cara! —le amenaza con el dedo, su rostro demuestra todos esos celos contenidos —. ¡Gírense si no quieren que les remodele el rostro!.

—Uy, que extremista —a regañadientes Nat se voltea —. Eddy hazme un favor y ponte de espaldas frente a mi.

—Deja tu _pervertidez_ a un lado Nathan.

—Tu fetiche Eddy —lo corrige Doble D.

—¡Da igual! —gruñe el de estatura baja cruzándose de brazos, en dos rápidos movimientos Edd ya había sustituido la camisa con el logo de la escuela por la prestada.

Ambas parejas salen de incognitos, toman un taxi y entre chistes y risas llegan al _árcade._

—¡Waaah! Vamos a bailar Eddy —lo toma de la muñeca arrastrándolo hasta la consola, Edd y Kevin los miran atentos, Nat jugaba como todo un profesional, pisando los cuadros de colores, mientras Eddy parecía más que mataba cucarachas que bailar.

—Jaja, ¡el cara de rata tiene dos pies izquierdos! —Kevin se burla recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Nathan, sus oídos captan unas risillas adorables.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues te reto! —Kevin alza una ceja incrédulo, pero la mirada retadora de su amigo lo motiva.

—Bueno, pero tenemos que apostar algo.

—¡Ya estas! Si tu pierdes, debes dejar que Edd se coloque de nuevo ese traje de porrista.

—Pero… —su objeción es interrumpida.

—Está bien, está bien, pero si tú pierdes, tendras que dejar que las tarantulas del zoológico caminen por todo tu cuerpo. ¿Trato?

—¡Trato! —ambos se escupen en sus manos para posteriormente estrecharlas.

—Wagh, que asco.

—Esto está mal, muy mal —Eddward se estremece, sus manos juegan entre sí a la altura del pecho, rezando porque el pervertido de Nathan pierda..

* * *

—¡AAAH! ¡NO, ya quítala! ¡YA QUÍTALAAA…! —Kevin ríe escandaloso mientras se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas, por _respeto _Eddy aguanta las carcajadas que se a galopan en su garganta, queriendo ser liberadas —. ¡Otra no Kevin! ¡YA, YA! —el pelirrojo se dobla de la risa, envolviendo su estomago con sus brazos por el dolor que ya siente.

—E… jaja… es suficiente Erick, jaja —el muchacho –trabajador del lugar-, retira con suavidad las tres tarantulas que caminan libres por el cuerpo del de ojos miel.

—Uugh —se estremece Nat, tratando de quitar las sensaciones de las patas de los insectos sobre su cuerpo —. Está me la pagas Kevin —el amenazado enjuga con su índice una traviesa lágrimas que se asoma por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Por Dios Nat, no seas marica

—¡Veras lo que te diré el sábado! —molesto toma fuertemente de la muñeca de su novio, arrastrándolo a la salida de la sección de insectos.

—Luego se le pasa —le sonríe tranquilizador a su pelinegro, tomándolo de la mano, siguiendo los mismos pasos de la primera pareja.

* * *

¿Merezco Reviews? :3 Son bien aceptados. Cualquier queja, sugerencia o idea yo la tomaré en cuenta :D


End file.
